Ambition of a Cossack
by GeneralBeyak
Summary: (All credits to their rightful owners)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wheeling the horse around for the uptenth time as I struck out with my lance at a straw dummy, I was preparing for another festival in which I would play as part of the cavalry. It was a recreation of Poltava. Small yes but a festival none the less, I was not dressed in my reanactment uniform though as I was training on my own. I still carried all the needed weapons from my Shashka to my Cossack dagger which looked more like a Roman gladiolus in size and shape than a dagger. As I was riding the horse over to the side to pick up my bag when a white light hit us. 'That's strange, I could have sworn I was the only one here.' I thought believing that someone was shining a flashlight into my eyes. Then the sound of volley fire reached my ears and the sounds of swords clashing. Opening my eyes and looking around I spot my bag infront of me just a few meters away. Catching the handle on my way past it I continued to look around again taking in the area around me, it was a grassland covered in a thick fog. "I could have sworn I was in a field with no fog." I muttered as I rode on only for two men to step out infront of me. They were wearing samurai armour and had the traditional Japanese spear in their hands with two katana's at their hips. "Who are you?" They demanded. "No one important." I said not wanting to have a fight. "Are you with a Oda soldier?" The one on the right demanded. "He probably is. Let's just deal with him and find someone else more interresting." The guy on the left said before thrusting the spear at me. Knocking it aside with the back of my hand I thrust my lance forwards and spear him through the shoulder. "Ahh!" He screams as he stumbles back. The one on the right thrusts his forwards which I grab with my left hand. Bringing my own lance to bear I stab at him only for him to let go of his spear and draw his sword only for him to suddenly get cut down by a man in what I assume as the average foot soldiers attire. "Hey kid, looks like you got some skills. Care to join my ragtag group of soldiers as we defect to the Oda?" "Why not, I go to nowhere else to go." I answered and offered him a hand up, which he takes with a big smile on his face. I pull him into the saddle behind me. "Hiya!" I said as I urged the horse to get moving. My horse galloped over the misty field with the man behind me directing me on which direction to take. The sound of a matchlock firing was heard as the man behind me suddenly fell off the horse. I stopped my horse and ran on foot towards the man. "To think my life would be taken by a stray bullet..." the man muttered as I dropped to my knees beside him. "Come on old man, once we reach the Oda camp we can get you patched up." I said to him. He reached up and grasped my wrist and spoke. "Tell me your name and my dream shall be yours." "Connor Beyak. That's my name old man." I answered. "My dream of having a castle, a country and lots of women... live it for me!" He said the last words straining through the pain. "Tell me your name and I'll live it to the fullest." I said. "My name is Kinoshita Toukichirou." He said. The name flashed through my head before connecting to another one. "You're Toyotomi Hideyoshi!" I shouted. "You can't die here or history will be all screwed up. You have to serve Nobunaga and unite Japan!" "Nobunaga? The head of the Oda is Oda Nobuna." He said before his strength failed him and he passed on. "Rest in peace old man." I muttered before running back to and mounting my horse. Just then a white horse cuts me off nearly throwing me from the saddle. It was followed closely by another horse. I turned and followed them. I watched as the rider of both horses lost their horse, they both landed well and they each drew a katana. The rider of the white horse upon closer inspection was female with long blond hair. The other rider was definitely male and had the height and weight advantage over his opponent. I halted my horse to watch what they did. The man rushed the girl with sword raised high, bring it down his sword collided with her sword. I had to lean to the right to advoid the spinning upper half of the female riders blade. I watched as the man went to strike her down again, so I intervened. I rode between them and stuck my lance into his face, it struck home and I rode a bit further to dislodge his corpse. "Are you Alright Madame?" I asked as I spun my horse around and approached her again. "Who are you." She demanded. "Well I'm no one important." I answer. "I demand a name." She demanded. "It's only polite to introduce yourself first." I say only for someone to cut in on our conversation. "There she is! Get her!" My head snaps in the direction of the voice. "Looks like I've got more work to do." I say as I place my horse between her and the three new soldiers, two were on foot one with a spear and the other with a sword and the other was mounted on horse back with two swords hanging from his side.

"Are you an Oda soldier, too?" The man with a sword asks. "Finish them already!" The man on horseback said. "Understood!" Both foot soldiers said before charging. I charge into them and trample the one with the spear while using my lance to pierce the other soldiers armour and let the lance pierce his heart. "I'm surprised at the stupidity of our enemy madame I was expecting them to understand basic tactics." I comment while poking the man I trampled with my lance. "Behind you!" She called out as the man on horseback came at me. Dropping my lance I drew a Shashka with my left hand and drew my dagger with my right. Allowing his blade to slide off the flat of my Shashka I slash at his throat as he blocks it with his sword only for my Shashka to appear under his defences and stab into his chest. The sound of cavalry reaches my ears as I whipe my blade clean of his blood. "Seems like reineforcments have arrived, wether it's enemy or allied is unknown." I say as I offer her my hand. "The best way to find out is to ride to meet them." "Are you unharmed?" The leader of the cavalry asked as she arrived at our location before I could pull up my new ally. "I'm fine. Keep pressing forward and rout the Imagawa." My new ally ordered and a large contingent of cavalry broke off and chased the retreating forces. "And you... Who are you!" She ordered. "As the head of the Oda family, I order you!" "Isn't that the famous Oda Nobunaga? I know he's left this world awhile ago, my big question is, when did Japan descend into civial war again, last I heard they were on the top of the world in technology." I said as I tried to remember some stuff about Japan. "Who's Nobunaga? I'm the head of the Oda family. Oda Nobuna!" My ally now known as Oda Nobuna. "Well Madame Nobuna, I'm Connor Beyak, pleasure to meet you. Now may I ask what country I'm in?" I introduce myself before asking. "Japan of course." She's said proudly. "And the year?" I ask. "1556, why?" She asks. "1556? Please tell me you're joking." I say. "No, I'm not." She answers. "How? No possible way. A time loop maybe? But that's just a theory, they haven't been proven-" I started to ramble on only for Nobuna to cut me off. "What are you talking about?" "Well uh how do I explain this, I'm from the future, about 450 years in the future to be more exact." I say causing her to laugh. "You jest, surely." "No, I'm telling you the truth. You want proof?" I ask. "Once we get back to the castle." She answers.

Trailing behind the rest of the army I think about my situation as I look around. 'I'm about 450 years in the past and I'm stuck here as far as I know. And most historical figures are female. I wonder if it's because of the butterfly effect? I should be more cautious of who I kill or wound and what I show off.' "We're here." Katsuie said. I had picked up her name from conversations of the soldiers infront of me. "And you'll wait until Lord Nobuna calls upon you to arrive. Until then wait here." She said. "And where do I tether my horse?" I ask. "Over there." She said pointing over to a stable. "Merci." I said as I directed my horse to the stables. It took some time for Madame Nobuna to call for me so I sat around making sure I had everything. When I was finally called upon I was busy checking my laptop, for unknown reasons I had signal for both my phone and my laptop.

As I stepped in I had my laptop tucked under my arm. "Is that some kind of barbarian technology?" Nobuna asked excitedly upon spotting my laptop. "This? No it's commun place all over the world in my time." I answer. " But I'm going to refrain from leaking to much about the future because of the butterfly effect." "Aw. And here I thought that might be kind of interesting. So? You want to serve the Oda family?" She offered out of the blue. "Tell me Nobuna, what's the pay like." I answer. "Rather well depending on how high up you are." She answered. "So what are your skills?" "Well, knowledge and understanding of logistics, troop movements, tactics, commanding troops, planning offensives and history and the future as well as bringing possible future tech into reality, such as guns that can fire multiple times before needing to be reloaded, tanks and aircraft." I answer. "So, your name was?" She asked. I saluted before answering. "My name is Connor Beyak, Madame." "Connor Beyak... Are you a barbarian?" She asked. "No, I'm Canadien." I answer, my accent coming out with the last word. "Canadien? Where's that?" Said a woman off to Nobuna's right. "Across the Pacific Ocean." I answered. "Now who may you be Madame?" I asked. "I am Niwa Nagahide." She answered. "Pleasure to meet you Madame Nagahide." I said. "What's a tank?" Asked a third girl who looked to be no older than 12 with what appeared to be a Jaguar skin hood and cape. "It's rather hard to explain, I might as well show you some footage of tanks in action." I said as I flipped open my laptop and started typing. "Here." I said as I turned the computer to face them before I hit play on the video of a M4 Sherman sliding on a road in Bastogne.

"Looks kinda run down." I commented on my living quarters. "Nothing some cleaning cant do." I looked around the room. In the centre was a table and along the left hand wall was some drawers. "'Be grateful that you were even given a place to stay,' is what the princess says." The little girl who I found out was called Maeda Toshiie. "I'm not complaining. Just pointing out some of the flaws so I can take note of them." I said. "Is it not to your taste?" An old man said as he walked in. "Old man Asano." Toshiie said. "Oh, my. How valiant you look. You look much like I did in my youth." Asano said before sitting down. "So much so that I wish you'd marry my daughter Nene and take over my Inn." "I wouldn't mind being introduced but marriage is still far off." I said. "Very well." He said before a little girl who looked to be 10 appeared. She wore a pink Komodo and held a wooden spoon. "I'm Nene! Nice to meet you, Mr. Beyak!" She said. I look over to Asano and say. "She's way too young. No thanks." Toshiie suddenly slammed me against the wall and shouted. "Intruder." Before shoving her spear towards the roof. I caught it before it could do more damage. "Who ever you are we know you're here, come out with your hands up!" I shouted only for a smoke bomb to go off and cover the area with smoke. I suddenly felt someone grab me and whisk me away.

"Ow." I said as I was thrown into a tree stump. "What's going on?" I asked. "My name is Hachisuka Goemon. I've come to serve you in place of my master, Kinoshita." The newly introduced Goemon said. "Another little girl?" I asked myself. "How rude." Goemon said. "I'm not good with long sentences." "Are you Toukichirou's daughter?" I asked. "His companion. He is the trunk, and I am the vine hiding in its shade. Together, we will make our way in the world. That was our promise." Goemon said. "So you can do about thirty or so letters." I said. "Sh-shut up!" Goemon fumbled. "A promise you made with Tokichirou, Huh? I also made him a promise. So let's work together. Like partners." I said as I stood up and moved to the edge of the cliff. "Just wait, old man. From now on, I'll live your dream." I swore into the setting sun.

"The viper of Mino province has requested an audience." Nobuna said. "By viper you mean Saitou Dousan? Correct?" I ask. "Yes, But Mino province is a rival of ours. It's not surprising." Nobuna said. "Wh-why is that?" Katsuie asked. "Because if I were going to ally with somebody, it would be the viper." Nobuna said. "Being from a time period after yours this is written down in history as an important event." I said loud enough so everyone could hear me. "No one can possibly be from the future." Nobuna said. "If I predict where the meeting will be held will you believe me?" I asked. "Possibly." Nobuna said. "You'll meet Saitou Dousan at the Shoutokuji Temple." I said. "Not possible. He would want something where he would have to advantage. Not neutral ground." Nobuna said only for someone to stop outside the doorway and speak up. "Reporting. Mino province just gave us the location of the conference." The messenger said. "Wh-where is it?" Nobuna stuttered. "Shoutokuji Temple, I'm told." The messenger said. "Impossible." Katsuie said. "What a surprise." Nagahide said. "Ninety points." "Mr. Beyak, how did you know?" Nobuna asked. "Well I was always interested in history and got bored of European history so I looked into Japanese history and read about the devil of the sixth heaven, Oda Nobunaga." I answered.

I was riding my horse by Nobuna ahead of the column of 500 matchlocks. "Rather impressive." I commented. "500 riflemen. Of course it's impressive." Nobuna said. "Their matchlocks, not rifles. The difference is small but stiff a difference." I said. "Rifles have these groves that go down the barrel and allow the ball to spin instead of bounce down the barrel thus giving it more accuracy and range." I explained. "Fascinating. What else do you know?" Nobuna asked. "Well there are many different kinds of rifles. But that will have to wait." I said. "Now would be a good time to light the matchlocks." "What if the matchlocks explode?" Nobuna asks. "Are your men that inept?" I ask back. "Of course not!" She shouts. "Don't underestimate us!" "Then light 'em." I said. "You can tell me all you want but I need proof." "Fine." She said before turning to face her men. "Light your matchlocks and don't let it hit the pan." She shouts.

While I sat outside waiting for the meeting to start I looked around myself and saw an open field. I knew where I was going once the meeting starts. "She's late." Saitou Dousan said before the girl behind him whispered to him and he answered her in a tone I couldn't hear. Curse being half deaf. "I've kept you waiting, viper." Nobuna said as she stepped out. "What?!" Saitou Dousan said in shock. "Wh-wh-wh-why?" Saitou started saying before he caught himself and recovered quickly. "I mean, you're so beautiful." "Nice save." I muttered under my breath. "Did I surprise you?" Nobuna asked while posing causeing Saitou to simply nod his head in shock. "Why did you change your clothes?" Saitou asked. "I'm meeting the viper of Mino. It wouldn't be right to wear my usual clothes." Nobuna explained. "I see." Saitou said before a cloud rolled over the temple. "Toshiie, I'll be around the corner if I'm needed." I said before heading over to the small clearing I saw earlier. Some statement by Nobuna cause everyone to go for their weapons which caught my attention, so I moved back over there. "Do you really think I'll let you?" Saitou stated. "What if I told you that I will carry on your dream?" Nobuna said. "What?" Saitou asked. "I'll destroy the old systems that have wrought havoc across Japan and turn this into a country that can compete with the barbarian nations. I've set my sights on the whole world!" Nobuna stated with conviction. "So you already set your gaze beyond the sea? Your ideals are correct. But no one can follow you there. The fact that they call you a fool is proof of that." Saitou said. "Even so, I'll keep moving forward." Nobuna said. "Destroying anything that gets in your way? If you wish to start with Mino, then I accept your challenge." Saitou stated. "That's what I want." Nobuna said. Thunder cracked in the sky right after. "Hold on a second." I said. "You fool! Do you want to be killed?!" Katsuie said as she stood infront of me barring my way. "Saitou Dousan. I know exactly what you're thinking. You know what lies ahead for Mino. Don't be a stubborn fool." I said keeping a level head. "What are you talking about?" Nobuna said. "This will be entertaining." Saitou said. "Let him speak." "Thank you Saitou Dousan." I said before approaching. "One wrong word and your head will be lying on the floor." Saitou said as he placed a katana by my neck. "Apologize Beyak! There's still time." Nobuna said. "Dousan, when this meeting ends, you'll tell your men this: My children shall tie their horses at the gate of the fool of Owari." I said. "Wh-what?!" Saitou said. "In other words, you are well aware of the fact that your son can not under any circumstance beat Nobuna. You are aware it can't happen." I said as I stared down the viper of Mino. Then he chuckled before saying. "Child how did you know what I was thinking?" "It's well documented as a fact. I just used knowledge and understanding of the past to find out." I said. "What?" Saitou asked. "I'm from the future. I know that you will hand Mino over to Nobuna. If you don't, your entire life will be wasted. Saitou Dousan, Oda Nobuna is the only one who can continue your dream." I stated. "Child... I have completely lost." Saitou said as he removed the katana from my neck. "Viper?" Asked Nobuna. "I didn't expect anyone from the future." Saitou said. "450 years in the future. There, Saitou Dousan is a hero of the Sengoku Era." I said. "Is he? I wrote my name in the annals of history, then." Saitou said. "Thanks to you, the viper has become true to himself at the very end. I will prepare a treaty handing Mino province over to little miss Nobuna. I will give Mino to my new daughter, Nobuna!" "Really?" Nobuna said.

Back in Owari I stood outside the palace with Nobuna. "I guess I'll praise you for this. It's thanks to you." Nobuna said. "If you're going to do so, please face me so I can hear it." I said. "Shut up already. Just give me my shoes. We're leaving!" She said. "These." I said as I handed them to her.

The next morning Nene decided to make breakfast for me and Maeda decided to join us. Why they both were in my rented apartment I have no clue. "Eat up!" Nene said. I looked over at the pot and saw only leaves. "Not the first time I've had to boil leaves." I commented as I held up my bowl. "Ukogi leaves. Yummy." Maeda said. "Where can I acquire these Ukogi leaves?" I asked. "The hedge." Maeda said. "So the other side of the hedge is where you live?" I asked. "Yes." Maeda answered. As I finished my first bowl. "It would be smart to get a promotion soon." I said. "Then I'll have enough money to add some meat to this meal." I held out my bowl for another batch and received. Just then Katsuie entered. "Good morning Madame Katsuie." I said greeting her. "Beyak, come with me please." She said. "Alright just let me finish my breakfast. Otherwise I won't have to energy to get through the day." I said. "Alright." Katsuie agreed before sitting down and joining us.

Once I finished I left with Katsuie and Maeda. Walking down the market place I got ideas on how to make money and get some meat added to my meals. "Inuchiyo, why are you here, too?" Katsuie asked. "Can I not be?" Maeda asked back. "I suppose you can." Katsuie answered. "Are you two having a tryst?" Maeda asked. "D-D-Don't be stupid!" Katsuie said. "Maeda just head home. It seems like Katsuie wants something from me." I said. Then a laugh was heard. "How uncouth. I thought I'd take a look at my sisters new toy. I didn't think I'd see this." The voice said. I turned and saw a little kid surrounded by girls. "But maybe this new toy is a good match for my stupid and boorish sister." "So you're calling your sister a fool? The only one I see is you." I shot back. "Beyak, keep your mouth shut." Katsuie said as she glared at me. "He is Nobuna's brother. Family shouldn't turn on one another, because when that happens families fall apart and death reaps his field." I say back to her. "I'm a minister of the Oda family, but my official position is Nobukatsu-sama's aide. I have to obey him." Katsuie said. Before the Now known Nobukatsu laughs again. "You don't know anything, do you? Like what my sister did at fathers funeral..." he says confident. "I'm well aware of it, it's well documented in the annals of history." I respond. "If I leave the country to her Owari will be ruined." He tried to recover. "Then what about you? What will you do with Owari?" I ask. "Do you have some ambition for the country?" "A huge advertising campaign to make everyone eat rice jelly!" Nobukatsu says with confidence. "You would fail as a leader. I've seen the rise and fall of millions of countries and empires. What your ambition will lead to is an end to the province of Owari." I shot down his ambition. "I take it back! I'll destroy the Imagawa and Saitou!" Nobukatsu states with little confidence. "And then... Bring all the cute girls to Owari." "And how will you complete this goal. Surely you must have an attack plan." I ask. "I-I don't know. A-Anyway, my sister is a fool. An embarrassment to the Oda clan! Even my mother hated her since she was little, and never spoke to her. Violent, selfish, and always friendly with barbarians... All she talked about was rifles and conquest. I can see why mother didn't like her. My mother said I was the one who should've taken over the family. Not my foolish sister." Nobukatsu said with conviction. "I feel sorry for you." I said. "Wh-Why?" Nobukatsu asked. "Because the only fool I know in the Oda family is you, the one who laps up the lies and propaganda of everyone around him. The one who has no real ambition, the one who will tear his family apart on the lies and treachery of nobles who can't see past their noses." I said. "Never call your sister a fool again, you'll only make the situation worse and harder to repair when it's needed." "Youre just a mere soldier. I'll have your head! Off with his head!" Nobukatsu shouted. "If you want my head take it yourself." I said as I drew my Shashka and held it out for him to take. The look of shock in his eyes was clear. "You don't have to balls to take my head, it only proves my how weak and foolish you are." I said as I sheathed my Shashka.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Nobuna said. "Nobukatsu-sama ordered me to cut off Beyak's head and deliver it to him." Katsuie said. "I see." Nobuna said. "If you refuse, he'll start another rebellion." Nagahide said. "He always does." "I see." Nobuna said again. "Then give him Beyak's head?" Maeda asked. "I see... Hell no!"Nobuna said. "But a rebellion is a problem. If the Oda family is divided in two..." I trail off only for Nobuna to suddenly kick me in the head. "Don't lecture me. Whose fault do you think it is?" Nobuna says. "The only option here is to cut off Beyak's head!" Katsuie says as she raises her katana above my head. "If you want my head face me in battle, atleast." I say as I look her in the eyes. Everyone else suddenly stomps down on my head bringing it down to the floor. "Calm down, Katsuie." Nobuna says. "If a foot soldier back talks him that's clearly unacceptable. But if he were higher ranked, a General for instance, then couldn't we work something out?" Nagahide said. "From foot soldier to general in one step, Huh?" Katsuie says. "He would need to do something to deserve it." Nagahide continued. "3000 kan..." Nobuna said. "Use 3000 kan to bring me 8000 koku worth of rice in one week." "But at Owari's market prices, he'd only be able to buy 4000 koku." Katsuie says. "If he can't do that, he doesn't deserve it." Nobuna says. "Just to clarify, you want me to buy as much rice as I can at half the market rate?" I ask. "Yes, that's correct." Nobuna says. "Okay!" I answer. "If you can't do it in a week, you're going to lose your head." Nobuna states.

"Don't worry. I know how to make money in this time period." I said. "You sure?" Maeda asks. "Well, just leave it to me." I answer. "I'm told you need lots of rice. The Kawanami ninjas were originally thieves. Breaking and entering is a sim... simp... simple task for us." Goemon says as she hangs upside down from the rafters. "Don't make something illegal sound so cute." I deadpan. "Anyway I have a different need for you." "Oh?" Goemon says. "What is it." "I want you to find out what is really cheap here in Owari but expensive in other markets around here" I say. "No more than a day and a half of riding." "Okay." Goemon says as she disappears back up into the rafters. "Now Maeda, grab the broom and dust pan we are going to sweep this place up then make lunch." I said as I looked around my small apartment. "If I have any left over pay I might build some doors."

"You stupid man, why isn't there any rice?" Nobuna said as she stomped on my head. "Where's the money I gave you? Did you blow it on gambling?" Nobuna finally stopped stomping on my head and let me up. "No, I don't gamble or drink." I say calmly. "How can you be so calm! You're about to lose your head!" Nobuna jumps in. "It's because it's being delivered as we speak. Wait another 10 minutes and it will be entering the palace gates." I say as soon as she finishes. "If you're so certain then I'll wait for them. If they don't arrive by then, you'll lose your head." Nobuna says before she sits down and starts to spin a globe. "I'm tired of waiting." "You just sat down." I say. "How easily bored are you?" "But waiting is boring." Nobuna says. "If I'm bored I feel like killing barbarians." "Then let's talk to kill time, what harm can it cause." I say. "Yeah." Nobuna agrees. "Okay, I'll use this globe to judge your intelligence." "Interesting. I'm in." I say leaning forwards to prove my point. "Do you understand what this globe means?" Nobuna starts. "I've heard it billions of times, the earth isn't flat, but round. That was actually descovered by Greek philosophers centuries ago." I finished. "It's commun knowledge in the future." I walk over to the globe and kneel beside it. "Here is Canada. Sadly this globe is incomplete so I can't point out every little minor detail along our coastline. But I can tell you of the large amounts of fish in the sea around Vancouver island. Look up here. They have yet to see over the northwest passage even, the materials in this land is plenty and the land is good for growing crops, raising livestock and gathering just about everything under the sun." I say finishing my small lecture. "Then show me where japan is." Nobuna says. "Japan is here, these tiny islands are part of the powerhouses of the world. And the people who you call barbarians come from over here in Europe. More precisely Spain and Portugal." I explain. "The barbarians will invade Japan someday. We need a country that can stand up to them as soon as possible. Is what I'm saying strange? Do you think I'm a fool?" Nobuna asked. I give a small chuckle. "Far from. You're looking into the future and reading what will happen. Yes Japan will be invaded by a foreign power. But not within your lifetime. Or mine, infact the same foreign power invades japan twice. The second time they helped rebuild Japan. And Japan flooded there market with cheap goods in return." I answer. "You say the samething, Huh?" Nobuna says. "As who?" I ask. "Someone I care about deeply. The person told me about the world." Nobuna explained. "The person you care about? Who is it? If you don't mind me asking?" I ask. "Jealous? Are you maybe jealous?" Nobuna asks. "Not really." I answer. "Really?" Nobuna asked before laughing lightly. "It's sunset. Times up." Nobuna said as I heard the click of her katana being pulled slightly from the sheath. "I'm cutting off your head, Beyak." Nobuna said as she pulled her katana free from its sheath. "I'm sorry, Beyak. But I'm the daimyo of Owari province. I can't let personal feelings interfere." "Then let me give you something to keep." I said as I pulled my sweater over my head and tossed it to the side. "I'll give you my sweater and this." I said as I pulled my orthodox cross from under my shirt. "If I don't give you my head, Nobukatsu will rebel. That has to be advoided at all costs." "Any last words." Nobuna asked. "May the lord guide you." I answered. "You aren't going to beg! 'I don't want to die!' Or don't kill me!'" "Nope." I answered calmly. "If I beg it will only be hard on you, you'll suffer and cry. My father always told me to never make a girl cry in sadness. You... don't like this stuff at all, do you?" "Shut up!" Nobuna shouts. "It's not worth letting an idiot like you live. That's right, I'm only doing this because you told me to. It's your own fault!" "Princess, no!" Maeda says as she and Goemon jump in the way. "Maeda, Goemon." I say in surprise. "Im sorry. We were interrupted on the way and time ran out the rice is being brought now." Goemon said. "Good. It arrived." I say. "Any left over cash?" "No." Goemon said. "Alright. I'll have to wait a bit longer to build a farm." I say as I finally stand up and walk over to the window. "Come, see this Nobuna." I said as I stated at the large column. There were four carts right up from and it stretched so far back that I couldn't count it all. "So much. How much is there?" Nobuna asked. "30,000 koku." Maeda said. "30,000! That's almost four times what I asked for!" Nobuna said. "What you asked for us diffrent than what you need." I said. "I did an inventory of what you had in stock and you were missing a lot of rice so I thought. 'Why not speed up the attack plans.'" "Beyak succeeded." Goemon said. "I'm so glad." Nobuna said with a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad... be happy Beyak. As a result of your success you may keep your head." "So I get a small reprieve, eh?" "But the success belongs to these two for their hard work. And be very grateful for my compassion." Nobuna said. "True it's not the leaders that make the plan work, it's the NCO's that do." I said. "Congratulations you two." "Princess, Disaster. Nobukatsu-sama has rebelled. He's raised an army at Suemori Castle!" Nagahide said. "Why?" Nobuna asked. "It wasn't Nobukatsu-sama's forces who tried to stop us. Since they failed, he decided to raise an army." Maeda said. "No..." Nobuna said sounded. "Sakuma Nobunori-dono And Hayashi-dono have barricaded themselves inside the castle with Nobukatsu-sama. As has Katsuie." Nagahide explained.

"We'll attack Suemori Castle." Nobuna said with conviction. "Wait, Calm down." I said. "Nobukatsu-sama is merely being urged on by Sakuma-dono and Hayashi-dono." Nagahide explained. "I know that!" Nobuna said. "Then.." I said. "We can't have a power struggle right now! If the Imagawa learn about this, they'll attack! We capture Suemori castle. That's our only hope." Nobuna said. "Let me get my equipment, before we leave. I don't like being unarmed in combat." I said as I left the room.

As we stood in our rank and file I turned to the men. "Nobuna! Nobuna! Nobuna!" I chanted and they quickly followed. The chant spread like wildfire around the encircled Suemori castle. "Keep chanting!" I shouted at the men. "Keep the water running up and down the lines. We can't have the men tire!" I shouted at the men running buckets of water around. Soon the chant entered the wall and the enemy troops started to chant with us. Suddenly over the chant I heard the words 'I surrender!' Being shouted out from the gate. "Ha-ha a victory for me." I cheer to myself.

Back in the palace I listened to Katsuie beg for Nobukatsu's life. "By not restraining Nobukatsu-sama, I have failed as a minister. Please take my life and forgive him." "If I lose you, how am I supposed to fight the Imagawa? I refuse." Nobuna answers. "Then you'll spare Nobukatsu-sama?" Katsuie asked. "Nobukatsu commits seppuku." Nobuna states. "That sounds like it hurts! I don't want to die like that!" Nobukatsu says. "I can't sister!" "I see." Nobuna answers. "Then I'll kill you myself." Nobuna draws her katana with those words. "Stop it, Nobuna." I said. "I told you. A daimyo can't let their personal feelings get in the way." Nobuna says. "Everyone listen to me. From now on, anyone who goes against me, family or not, will be killed. For the sake of our conquest. For the sake of the people. Nobody has a problem with that, right?" "Sister..." Nobukatsu says through his tears. "Goodbye, Kanjuurou." Nobuna says. "Wait! Nobuna don't kill your brother!" I shout. "You're going to go against me?!" Nobuna shouts. "On this, I am." I say. "If you kill him here, you're going to go on killing everyone you care about." I say as I walk towards her and place my hand on the bottom of her katana. "You're going to end up a monster! You will become the demon lord of the sixth heaven, Oda Nobunaga!" "If I let him go because he's a relative of mine, then how can I set an example to everyone else?" Nobuna argues. "Listen to me. I know the life of a daimyo just like you very well. Ever since he killed his rebellious younger brother, it destroyed part of his heart, and he lost complete control." I say. "I don't want you to end up like him. I want you to stay the girl who wishfully spins a globe and talks about her dreams! Not a murderous psychopath!" "Then what do you want me to do?!" Nobuna argues. "Be honest with yourself!" I argue back. "What do you really want to do with him?!" "I don't want to kill him!" Nobuna says. "Does any girl want to kill her brother?" "Then say that." I said. "Fine, I'll forgive Nobukatsu." Nobuna said. "I'll be reborn and work for you, my sister!" Nobukatsu said while bowing down on the floor. "I'll never start another rebellion. I will abandon the name of Oda, take the name of our Tsuda relatives, and henceforth be called Tsida Nobusumi!" The newly named Nobusumi said as he finished his bow. "Tsuda Nobusumi, Huh?" Nobuna said with a smile.

That night I was up on the balcony that was attached to Nobuna's room. "The moon shines like this in the future, right?" Nobuna asks. "Yeah, in most places. Sometimes clouds or smoke obscur it." I answered before asking my own question. "So you finally believe I'm from the future?" "That person who kills their brother... they really exist, right?" Nobuna asks. "In the future I know. But I can't tell your future anymore." I answer. "Even if you did, I'll kill you if you say it." Nobuna states. "I rather not tell you your future. It wouldn't be exciting then." I answer. "I don't want to think that I'm being controlled by you. Promise me." Nobuna says. "Got it." I promise. "But if I can see that you're going to lose sight of your own path, I'll do something about it. Got it?" "Got it." Nobuna says. "Then you can swear an oath of loyalty." "An oath?" I ask. "The barbarian way is much cooler and elegant." Nobuna says. "Kiss my hand." "You are aware that's not how knights swear their loyalty correct. That's what gentlemen do when greeting a beautiful young lady." I say. "Oh, so how do they swear their loyalty?" Nobuna asks. "Like so." I say as I draw my Shashka and kneel before her with my head bowed. "I offer you my sword as a sign of loyalty." "What do I do now?" Nobuna asks. "You take my sword and tap both shoulders starting with their right then their left the you tap their head." I explain as she goes through the motions. "Then you hand back to sword so they can defend you in battle and bring you victories." I then stand and sheath my Shashka. "With that I am now your knight and general." I say. "Seems like you are knowledgeable in the barbarian ways." Nobuna says. "I wouldn't have passed my history classes if I didn't." I joked with a smile. "History class?" Nobuna asked. "It's a class where they teach you the history of an area that the government has chosen." I explained. "Makes sense." Nobuna commented. "We both still need our sleep. So I should head out now." I said. "Unless you want me to stay the night." "Y-Yea You should head back." Nobuna stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Saitou Yoshitatsu rebelled?" Nobuna said with surprise as we all sat in her court. "All the nobles... of Mino province... are siding with him." Goemon explained. "Unbelievable." Katsuie exclaimed. "Saitou Yoshitatsu... is who they'd rather... have lead." Goemon continued. "Stop pausing while you speak!" Katsuie snapped. "You are aware that isn't happening." I reprimanded her. "Dousan has left Inabayama castle, and is fighting an army that outnumbers his almost ten-to-one at the Nagara river. The combat is fierce and..." Goemon stumbles on the last few words. " Told you." I said. "That's insanity. Engaging them whilst in the open and outnumbered..." Katsuie exclaimed. "Count Dousan intends to die there. If he forces them to seige his castle, our princess will send reinforcements. That would mean that Imagawa Yoshimoto would be certain to attack the now-empty Owari province." Nagahide explained. "He wants to die before Nobuna acts." I state. "Such resolve is worthy of the title, viper of Mino. Sixty points." Nagahide said. "That a rather low score for such a compliment." I comment. "When I think of how the princess feels..." Nagahide trails off. "Yeah." I agree before I look up at the sound of Nobuna's voice. "I've heard what happened in Mino." "So, as for reinforcements?" Katsuie asks. "Don't send any." Nobuna states. "Seriously, you'll leave him to his fate?" I ask somewhat surprised at this. "If we went to save him, he'd only lecture me." Nobuna explains. "Your fine with that?" I question her. "What's that look for? Would you rather see me lose my head?" She questions me in turn. "Of course not. I'd prefer if it was still attached as otherwise I would be without my lord." I explain. "Then let me ask you. If I said I would send reinforcements, would you let me?" Nobuna asks the whole court. Nobody answers, I was already planing out how to save Dousan and his troops from this predicament. "Okay! This conversation is over." Nobuna says. "Wait." I say. "I said it's over, so it's over!" Nobuna snaps at me. "Don't forget your place." Then she walks out but as soon as she turns the corner she breaks into a run. "It's just like with Nobukatsu." I commented.

"Sorry about earlier." I said as I walked into Nobuna's study. "Don't come in without asking." She tells me as I take a seat on the floor near her. "When it seemed like you didn't care about the Viper, I just... I'm aware of how much you want to save him, too. I'm sorry." I apologized. "Will the Viper die?" Nobuna asked after a moment of silence. I stayed silent. "The person who gave me this was a barbarian missionary." Nobuna said after a few moments as she placed her hand on her globe. "The person you care about?" I asked. "As I was learning from them, I decided I wanted to unite Japan and travel the world. That individual, who had come from across the sea, was the beginning of my dream." Nobuna explained. "I wouldn't mind meeting that person, aswell." I said just as Nobuna stopped spinning her globe. "He's already dead." Nobuna says. "My condolences." I say. "For some reason, all the people I love die quickly. It was like that with father, too. And now, the viper. Maybe I can't love anybody." Nobuna states. "That's not true." I say. "Your face says, 'I'm not going to die.'" Nobuna comments. "I'm a tough guy to kill, not much can bring me down." I boast. "You'll be fine. After all, I'll never love you." Nobuna says. "Never say never." I answer back.

The whole court was seated as a stranger sat infront of Nobuna. "I am the head of the Asai clan, Asai Nagamasa. I'm very honoured to meet such a beautiful princess." The man introduced himself. "Flattery won't do much pal." I mumble. "Quiet down Beyak." Nobuna says. "You have a barbarian in your court?" Nagamasa asks. "Ignore him." Nobuna says. "More importantly, what do you want?" "I've come to remove the cause of your suffering, Princess Nobuna." Nagamasa states. "My suffering?" Nobuna asks. "Saitou Dousan of Mino. As things are, he'll die within days, but the Oda cannot act." Nagamasa states. I smirk in the background knowing that my plan is about to fall into form. "What of it?" Nobuna asks. "If the Asai and Oda attack simultaneously, the battle will end swiftly. You'll be able to rescue Dousan." Nagamasa explains causing everyone but him to tense. "And with the Oumi, Mino and Owari united, even the Imagawa will not be able to stand against us." He continued. "You're proposing an alliance?" Nobuna asks. "Doesn't it sound good?" Nagamasa asks back. " _Too_ good." Nobuna answers. "What are you really after?" Nobuna asks causing him to chuckle and my hand to fall to my Shashka. "Excuse me. You're quite unlike the stories I've heard. Well, then I'll be honest." Nagamasa said. "Oda Nobuna, I've come to make you my wife." "Y-Y-You want to get married?!" Nobuna jumps back in surprise. "We'll be the most beautiful couple in Japan." Nagamasa says. "I-I-it's just way too sudden! That's crazy! Right?" Nobuna questions her court. "Far too sudden, start with a diner date or maybe a walk in the park or down the merchants street." I suggest. "Get to know how each other act. No surprises." I state as I look over to him. "Treat her nicely, otherwise..." I let it trail off. "Let us conquer Japan together, Nobuna." Nagamasa recovers quickly. "D-D-Does that mean you're in love with me?" Nobuna stutters. "No." Nagamasa answers. "Political marriages are the way of the world. If anything, love gets in the way." "True, at times it does, But when it comes to something like this, it doesn't." I state while gripping my Shashka. "I want too... choose my own husband. I'm going to marry the person I love. That's my dream!" Nobuna states. "Have you already decided on someone?" Nagamasa asks. "W-Well..." Nobuna says as she glances at me. "Oh. Is it the barbarian?" Nagamasa asks. "No!" Nobuna says as she kicks me in the face. "This barbarian... is just my servant! I'm never ever going to marry him!" To emphasize her point she push my head further into the floor. "Why do you attack me, you've already said that you'll never love someone like me." I state. "You're giving up because he's better than you?! You're lame!" She shouts at me. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, my lord. I'm But a simple servant, I have no chance with royalty." I explained. "You're about to lose the most beautiful girl in the land!" Nobuna shouts at me. "Doesn't that bother you?" "If you don't want to marry then refuse. You are your own person." I point out. "I have no control over you. You hold the power of your own free will." "I'll marry Nagamasa!" Nobuna shouted at me. "If it's your choice then do so." I argue back. "I'll still follow you as I have vowed." "Shut up!" Nagahide cuts in. "A lovers' quarrel infront of another count is unacceptable. Five points." "Lovers' quarrel?" Nobuna asks causing Nagamasa to chuckle causing me to reach for my Shashka again. "That was certainly an unexpected ambush." Nagamasa stated. "Well, um..." Nobuna tries to explain. "But if you refuse the marriage, Dousan will die." Nagamasa states. "Bastard! You're blackmailing her!" I accuse him. "Without Dousan in Mino and facing the Imagawa, If you make an enemy of the Asai aswell, the Oda clan will fall. You'd do well to think this over." Nagamasa explains before leaving. "Nobuna..." I say turning to her for any sign of normalcy.

"There's still a way to save Count Dousan. The knowledge of that brought back all the emotions she had sealed within her heart." Nagahide states. "But she cant marry that man!" Katsuie exclaims. "I feel bad for the princess." Maeda states. The Imagawa armies gather at our borders. We cannot go on our own. And the alliance is the strategically correct choice." Nagahide said causing Katsuie to assume she was supporting the marriage. "You're not going to accept this marriage are you?" "If the Oda Clan's only interest is in conquering Japan, this marriage is... seventy points." Nagahide explained causing Katsuie to grab her Katana and get ready to draw it. "However." Nagahide states. "If we think of our princess, then it's less than zero points. Women are not tools of conquest!" "I agree, many people, even in my time disagree with me. They believe you can acheieve ever lasting peace with words instead of war, but humanity will always war, wether within a country or between countries, will always fight. If we were to put the history of the entire human race into one day only 8 seconds would we be at total peace the remaining time we will be at each other's throats like rapid dogs." I explain. "No matter what we do, we will fight." "Nagahide... Beyak..." Katsuie mutters. "With all of the wars going on, I'd at least hoped our princess..." I cut Nagahide off by standing up and walking out. "Beyak?" Katsuie asks while I walk past. "...ended up with someone she liked." Nagahide finished.

The next morning I sat in Nobuna's court again with everyone present and Nagamasa was again seated infront of Nobuna. "Have you made your decision, Nobuna?" Nagamasa asked. "I-I..." Nobuna started before trailing off. Nagamasa trying to sweeten the deal speaks up. "This will solve all your problems." "I... I will m... ma-" Nobuna starts again. "Arrêt!" I shouted out in French, catching everyone's attention. "I won't let Nobuna give up on her dream so easily! Never." I state with determination. "Beyak..." Nobuna mutters from the front of the court. "More accurately, The Oda bow to no one!" I continue. "Get out of here barbarian. This is a matter between count-" Nagamasa starts before Katsuie cuts him off. "I won't give our Princess to a womanizer like you!" "You both lose points for not being honest with yourselves, but... eighty points." Nagahide states. "Discussions are over." Maeda states slaking bear spear against the ground. "Would you like me to see you out." I ask. "No, and I hope you don't regret it." Nagamasa said as he left. Once he was across the courtyard everyone heaved a sigh of relief and said. "I'm glad that's over." Before we all realize what we did. "Jinx, you all own me a Soda." I state while we laugh. Only to be interrupted by a messenger coming to us. "Akechi Mitsuhide has come from Mino."

We quickly went to meet with the small band of soldiers who had arrived. "You guys..." Nobuna says as she surveys the small group. "Where's the viper? The vipers with you, right?" She questioned only for us to watch as a guard opens up the small carriage and a young girl in a dark pink kimono steps out. "Count Dousan's daughter, Mistress Kichou." Mitsuhide states. "What happened to the viper?" Nobuna questions. "I have a letter." Mitsuhide answers while holding out a folded piece of paper. Nobuna takes it and reads. "'Oda Nobuna, my daughter.'" Before falling silent. As soon as Nobuna finishes reading the letter she cringes and tears start to roll down her cheeks. "C-Count Dousan repeats: he does not need reinforcements..." Mitsuhide trails off into tears. "All forces..." Nobuna starts before stealing herself. "All forces, march-" Latsuie then cuts her off with. "I'm sorry." As she knocks Nobuna out. "Katsuie." I state in surprise. "We can't send reinforcements!" Katsuie snaps at me. "When she wakens do you intend to tell her Dousan is dead?" I ask. "What else can we do?!" Katsuie asks. "Send out a strike force to rescue Dousan." I state. "But they'll never survive! Who would we send?" Katsuie tried to shoot down the idea. "I'll lead it." I answer.

Around sunset I stood on a raft with three other men and Goemon. "Thanks Goemon." I say as I finish loading the Ferguson rifle I manage to get made for me in my free time. "A servant should do anything for their lord." Goemon responded as I closed the breach on my new gun. "Boss, we going to war?" The man leaning on the post asked. "We steal the viper of Mino." Goemon answers. "Sounds like a big job." He comments. "Oh, it is." I respond as we sail down the river.

"Anyone who makes it through the enemy lines alive, head to my daughter in Owari!" I heard Dousan order from over the crest of the hill. "I'll show you how a viper dies!" "Wait!" I shout out as I crest the hill. "Boy, What are you doing here?" Dousan asks. "Savin' your sorry ass." I answer as I stop by his horse. "I refuse!" Dousan says. "You stubborn fool!" I shot back. "Think of how sad Nobuna would be if you died here." "You stupid fool!" Dousan snaps. "What if you die here? You are her one hope. A dream is a dream because you share it with someone. You are from the future and the only one who can understand her dream. A dream one person has is nothing but ambition. Will this land be burned by ambition or brightened by dreams? It's fate rests on your shoulders. Lead Nobuna for me." "I understand. But I'm not leaving empty handed." I answer. "Y-You moron!" Dousan snaps at me again. "She's not honest with herself, and she's a brat, but she accidentally told me how she felt! I never want to see her that sad again!" I finish. Dousan waited a moment before giving in to my demands. "Fine." He muttered.

As we sailed down the river archers on both sides rained fire arrows down on us while myself and any other man armed with a gun fired back in a vain attempt to defend ourselves from their arrows. "Hurry Goemon!" I called across to her before I felt the kick of my rifle and saw a man fall from the cliff. "I'm giving it my all! She shouted back. Suddenly four fire arrows embedded themselves into the floor of our raft. Behind us a man fell into the wave with a fire arrow to the neck. "We're sitting ducks out here!" Dousan's body guard said. "We'll have to trust our luck to heaven." Dousan responded while I finished pouring in the gunpowder. "Hope this works." I comment as I close the breach once again before scanning for a target. At the back of the group another raft broke under the hail of arrows sending everyone onboard into the drink. As I was distracted for a moment a fire arrow was fired at me, suddenly it was knocked to the side by one of Goemon's knives. "Props, Goemon." I said as she knocked more arrows out of the way and I fired up at another archer. "Props?" She questioned. "It means thanks." I answered. Just then Dousan's body gaurd took an arrow to the chest. "H-Hang in there!" Dousan says as he pulled him away from the water. "Count Dousan, I hope your dream comes true." The man said before twisting out of Dousan's grip with a goodbye. "I'm sorry." Dousan said as we moved away from where his body fell in. "Beyak, any plans? Didn't that 'history' of yours tell you anything about this?" Goemon asked. "This isn't in the history books! We'll have to play it by ear." I answered as we approached the beach. "Once we hit the beach run for the treeline, don't stop for anyone!" I shouted to the other remaining raft. "We're through!" Goemon said as our raft hit the sand of the beach. "We made it to Owari, old man!" I said as I go to ready to sprint towards the treeline. "Not yet, boy. Yoshitatsu will not give up so easily." Dousan said before the sound of hoves wasn't heard. "We needn't to run!" Goemon said. "They'll catch up anyway, the horses out pace us." I explained. "So that's it." I comment before the sound of matchlocks go off and mow down the front ranks of their cavalry. Across the shallow river was Nobuna's army. "Push the Yoshitatsu army back!" I heard Nobuna order. "Charge!" I chuckle as the sun comes up behind the charging cavalry. "Attack with the sun at your back. I thought that was only in the air." I comment as I take aim again at what appears to be the highest ranking official. Just as the Oda cavalry reach me I fire and watch as he falls from his horse, sending our enemy into further disarray. "Retreat! Retreat!" I heard being shouted from their lines. "And now a complete route." I says as they run away. "What's Nobuna doing here?" I question as I turn towards her. "And why has she brought half the Owari army?" Nobuna just dismounts as I continue. "If we leave Owari defenceless Imagawa will attack! Nobody stopped her?" "We tried. But she insisted..." Nagahide explained. "But..." I trailed off as Nobuna came to stand infront of me. With that she slapped me across the face. "It's your fault! You just went and left me. You can't do that! What if you had died?!" Nobuna berates me. "Nobuna..." I trail off as a messenger arrives. "Reporting. 25,000 Imagawa troops have invaded Owari." She said. "Then I guess we'll have to mass produce these while they attack." I said holding up my Ferguson rifle. "What is it?" Nobuna asks. "This Nobuna." I said. "Is a early model rifle." Causing everyone to take a sharp breath in. "H-How did you get it?" Nobuna questioned. "I actually had a handful made in my free time. Current stock is at 150 as of yesterday. They only are making a few a day so it probably hasn't gone up much but still. Enough to equip 150 soldiers with more advanced rifles." I explained. "I still need your permission to make them in larger batches as I work on another design." "I want more of these, we should equip every man in our army with one." Nobuna says. "Hold your horses. That would mean retraining everyone, and creating dragoon divisions to intergrat with our heavy cavalry." I explained. "How about a division of 500 first and see how well it goes." "That seems smarter." Nobuna states. "It would be for long term as it allows us to test how well they do in battle first." I agree.

"The Imagawa army's vanguard, lead by Matsudaira Motoyasu, has surrounded Marune fortress with a force of 3,000 men. The other fortresses are under attack as well, and the total enemy force is believed to exceeed 25,000 men." The messenger explained. "So, they did come while we were gone. Oda's Finished. Owari means finished in Japanese anyway." Nobuna says. "That joke only gets five points princess." Nagahide spoke up. "We need to counterattack" Katsuie says. "It's impossible. Our force only numbers 3,000-" Nobuna states. "Nobuna, nothing is impossible. Take the poles during the Second World War. They held up a force that out numbered them 59 to 1. The enemy force also had tanks while they had only two 37 mm anti tank guns and a handful of anti tank rifles. Nobuna, you can win. No against Imagawa Yoshimoto, only you could" I explain. "Are you sure?" Katsuie jumps in. "Is the Oda Clan going to survive?" "Yeah. The plan is..." I start before Nobuna interrupts. "No need to say it. Beyak. You're fired." "Why?" I ask standing from my seat. "Because you acted without my permission. You ignored my orders and went ahead on your own. Of course you're fired." Nobuna explains. "But I..." I try to explain. "You left without a word to me. That's too selfish. I don't want to hear another word from you." Nobuna fits me off again. "Nobuna..." "Don't do any other unnecessary things." Nobuna said. "Beyak was concerned about you." Nagahide tried to argue in my defence. "And he didn't need to be!" Nobuna shot her down. "But Beyak has the power to see the future! He may know how to win..." Katsuie argues in my defence. "If we hadn't rushed here, everyone would've died. Or did you go with full knowledge that you would die?" Nobuna turns on me. "Wait a second! Sure it wasn't written down in history so I was in abit of a pickle, but..." I truly to explain before Nobuna slaps me. "You said that you'd make my dream come true, but those were just words! I hate liars like you!" Nobuna said.

While everyone else minus Maeda and Nobuna were partaking in a strategist meeting I sat outside with Maeda. "It's just like Nobuna said. I'm all talk. I can't do anything by myself. And because of that I got the Kawanamishuu killed. I'm scum." I muttered. "But..." Dousan said surprising me. "You also saved others." "Old man." I said.

"A splendid city. Only Oda Nobuna could create and defend such a place." Dousan said as we stood in one of the towers looking over the main gate. "Can we really defeat the Imagawa?" "It's a super famous event in history. It's only after winning this battle that Oda truly becomes a conquerer." I explain. "Is that the future you know?" Dousan asks. "Yes." I answer. "But in that future, I'm dead, am I not?" Dousan asks. "Well..." I trail off. "You changed the future to save Nobuna from suffering. How can you be certain that the future where she wins is still possible? Nobuna is a genius. She's likely realized this and decided not to take you to a battle she has no hope of winning." Dousan continues. "Why?" I ask. "You said it yourself: the people whom she loves die. You know what she's like. The only way she could show how she felt was by firing you. Forgive her." Dousan explains. "That fool..." I mutter before leaning on the railings. "I love this time period. I've always have, this era is somewhat of a second home to me. I was so glad the history that I learnt could help everyone. And maybe that made me change the future. But still..." I stood up straight as I trailed off only to pick it up again. "Because I knew that history, I was able to save you, Saitou Dousan. I can save Nobuna, too." Dousan just chuckled. "Child, go do the job that only you can do." He said to me before I climbed down and left the gates.

Stepping out of the gates I was met with Maeda, Goemon and the rest of my ragtag group. "We stand with Beyak, we will follow you into Hell itself." Goemon proclaims. "Thanks, everyone. We've got another tough mission." I say.

Walking through the forest Goemon asks. "So, where do we go?" "Okehazama. According to the reports I've read, Imagawa Yoshimoto should be resting there." I respond. "We can't launch an attack on our own." Goemon says. "Just locating their camp will be enough. Nobuna will do most of the heavy lifting afterwards." I explain. "What if she doesn't believe your report?" Goemon asks. "Don't get caught up in what if scenarios, Goemon." I answer. "You'll owe the boss big time if we win." One of the three men walking with us said. "Yeah." I responded. "But kid, if you touch our eternal idol, Boss Goemon... we'll kill you." The man from the raft spoke up. "The Boss will never..." the third man started. "Be tainted!" They all said together. I let out a sigh and looked to Maeda for advice. "That is Okehazama Mountain!" Goemon said. "Mountain?!" I question. "Okehazama is a mountain." Goemon said. "History and reality are diffrent. Nobunaga never attacked a Mountain, it was a field. Wait." I said. "Goemon, look around for a field with an encampment in it." Then the laughter of a voice I knew well. "There's never a dull moment with you, barbarian." Nobusumi said. "It's good to see you again Nobusumi." I say politely. "Though I seem to be somewhat lost." "What's got you lost?" Nobusumi asks. "Okehazama apparently is a mountain. And what are you doing here anyway?" I ask. "Let me help, too. I want to help me sister." Nobusumi states. "That's good but at the same time we have hit a brick wall. My plan is ruined because Okehazama's a mountain, it'll be tough to launch a sneak attack on it." I answer. "Um, there's a flat part of Okehazama, not just the mountain." One of the girls that are traveling with Nobusumi state. "That's what I'm looking for, a plateau for them to camp at. That's where they are. Madam please lead the way." I say.

Standing on a slope above the camp with the girl close by I speak up. "That's definitely it. It's Yoshimoto's camp." "This place doesn't have a name, but we locals call it Okehazama." She said explaining the situation in the history texts. "Then it's decided. A sneak attack here and just like that." I say as I snap my fingers. "We win. Nobusumi, you stall them." "Stall them?" Nobusumi asks. "This is the only place a sneak attack will work. Use the girls to serve sake to their army and buy time." I said while analyzing the camp. "Leave that to me. I'll seduce Yoshimoto." Nobusumi stated. "Master Nobusumi, you cheater! Take care of us after the job's done, too. Okay?" One of the girls said as they circled around him. "Of course I will." He boasts. "As much as I want to smack you, I'm counting on you." I said.

Walking back the way we came I turn back to hurry along my group. "Hurry! We need to tell Nobuna!" Suddenly Goemon knocks me over and a pair of ninja stars end up in the ground right where I was standing. I quickly draw my Shashka and ready for a fight. "Imagawa ninjas?" Goemon says. "So, you found Yoshikoto's camp impressive." One of the ninjas that appeared above us said. "I'm humbled. May I have the name of the man I've impressed?" I ask. Only for two to attack immediately. Maeda blokes and throws back the first one while Goemon deals with the second. "Beyak, I'll hold them off. Hurry and get to the Princess!" Maeda says. "Fine. Just stay alive until I get back." I respond before I take off towards the capital. As I jump down into a ravine another ninja star embeds itself where my head would have been if I had been a second slower. "Excellent dodge." The ninja that spoke earlier says as he appears on a branch off to my left. "I. Hattori Hanzou. Never let my prey escape." The newly introduced Hanzou says. "Hattori Hanzou, as in the devil Hanzou, Motoyasu's ninja?" I question causing him to chuckle. "Nobody has ever seen me and lived." Hanzou says. "Then I'll pretend I didn't see you." I respond as I take off again. He chases and throws more projectiles at me, I deflect them or dodge them though one gets through and cuts my left arm just below the shoulder. "Damn it." I curse before I stumble back to my feet and try to run again only to stumble. Looking at the wound again I see that it's worse than I thought. "Damn it all to hell." I mutter as I lean against a tree before moving on. "I commend your fighting spirit. But it's useless. Give it up." Hanzou states as he draws his weapon, a mean looking sickle. "Imagawa Yoshimoto is never going to let Motoyasu have Mikawa. One of these days she'll sacrifice Motoyasu for her own ambitions. If Motoyasu wants independence, now is the time to rise up." I state. "So, you would have my lord rebel?" Hanzou questions. "She doesn't need to. Nobuna will defeat the Imagawa." I continue. "That fool Oda could never defeat Imagawa." Hanzou states. "She can. The battle of Okehazama will end with Oda's victory." I shot back. "So you're Beyak?" Hanzou says. "You know me-" I start to say before the sickle being pressed into my neck cuts me off. "If Oda attacks Mikawa after her victory, then we gain nothing." Hanzou says. "I will personally see to an alliance between the Oda and the Motoyasu." I say. "Then you're free to try." Hanzou says as he disappears again. "But if you don't keep your promise, someday I will come to kill you." Hanzou states. "I'll make it back to Nobuna. That is... my Okehazama." I state.

"Beyak!" Nobuna says as I stumble into her study. I give off a grunt of pain before I start to fall over. "Why are you...?" Nobuna trails off as she catches me. "Blood?" She said in surprise upon looking at her palm after touching my arm. "How did you get that wound?" She asks as she sits me on the piano bench. "Forget it, it's not important." I say as she sits me down. "I've found Imagawa Yoshimoto's camp. At the base of Okehazama Mountain on the east side. There's a force of approximately 5,000. They're resting and completely cut off from the rest of their forces Nobusumi's group is stalling them. This is all I have to report." "What kind of future do you see?" Nobuna asks. "It's your path to follow, Nobuna. You choose what to do. I'll shut up and follow you into battle once I'm patched up." I respond. "I see." Nobuna says.

Sitting atop my horse I listen to Nobuna's speech. "We will attack the Imagawa camp with all our forces!" Nobuna announces and is greeted by cheers. "Since we're here at Atsuta Shrine why not offer a prayer to the gods for victory?" Nagahide says. "Good idea." Nobuna responds. "How long are you gonna leave this country a mess? From now on. I'll take over for you and protect the people. Got it? If you've got that, then make sure I win. We clear?" Nobuna says outloud to everyone's shock. "The god sitting in the back of the shrine tells me we're going to win for sure." "Looks like god is giving us a blessing." I comment as it starts to rain. "This is divine providence. The rain will provide cover as we attack! The enemy's at Okehazama!" Nobuna announces.

Up on the cliff above the camp I listen to Nobuna. "Our target is Imagawa Yoshimoto and her alone! All forces advance!" And with that I charge down the cliff with everyone else my lance at the ready. We slam head long into the Imagawa forces. With my lance in my right hand and my Shashka in my left I hack and stab my way through their foot soldiers. As I reach the camp wall I hear a scream and someone shout out. "Someone, protect me! E-Everyone? Where have you gone to?" Then I hear Katsuie speak up. "Imagawa Yoshimoto, prepare to die!" "H-How dare you?!" Who I assume is Yoshimoto says. "This is the way of the world. Your life is mine!" Katsuie says as I reach a hole in the camp walls and see her raise her halberd over her head. "I don't want to die! I don't want to be killed here!" Yoshimoto says. "Wait Katsuie!" I half her with my Shashka blocking her halberd. "Don't kill her! She is more useful alive than dead." I explain. "Fine I won't kill her." Katsuie says lowering her halbred. I dismount and pick up the parasol and hold it out for her to take. "Wh-Who are you?" Yoshimoto says. "Nobuna's retainer. Connor Beyak. Imagawa Yoshimoto, the war is over. Surrender." I answer her. "I-I can't..." Yoshimoto says. "Then." I say reaching for my sword. "You will have to die here." "Wait! I'll surrender!" She surrenders. "That's better. Rather not kill such a beauty." I complement her. "But I'll have to take you to Nobuna."

Standing beside Nobuna watching a battle go down as we mop up the last of the Imagawa forces. "It's thanks to you." Nobuna says as she turns to me. "Really. Then shouldn't I receive a reward." I say. "Okay, then." Nobuna said before she planted her foot in my face. "I heard from Katsuie that you had Yoshimoto surrender instead of killed." She said as she grinder her heel in. "Now, princess, a victory cheer." Nagahide says distracting Nobuna for me. "I know already." Nobuna responded before drawing her katana and shouting. "Let's go! Hip-hip-hooray!" We all cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I am honoured that the alliance between Owari and Mikawa..." the leader of the Mikawa said before Nobuna cut her off. "You're being far too formal. Try to read the mood a little." Nobuna spoke as we all sat outside for a picnic. "More importantly, Machiyo, did you make sure the soldiers got a share?" "Yes. Everyone was overjoyed. They say that you were a splendid ruler." Nagahide said. "Did they, now?" Nobuna said happily. "I'm not so easy to fool. Taking out the Imagawa barely got you any territory. So you're keeping them sweet with food." I said explaining her train of thought. "Quiet, you." Nobuna says. "I'd prefer something other than a heel to the face as a reward. After all I found the Imagawa camp, and negotiated a peace with the Mikawa for you." I explained. "Wh-What are you after?" Nobuna asks. "The most beautiful women in Japan of course." I respond. 'Watch on old man as I finish our dream.' I thought remembering the man that helped me when I first got here.

We were marching through an open mist covered field filled with what looked like small pyramids made out of stones. Suddenly Nobuna halted our army. "We were already here!" She said frustrated at our lack of progress. "I'm fairly certain we're following the Kiso river." Nagahide said. Looking around Maeda voices my feelings about this place. "This doesn't feel right." Suddenly Goemon appears on one of the pyramids. "Shibata Katsuie's forces are stuck in the swamp." Goemon said. "Them, too?" Nobuna asked. "There are strange piles of stones that are creating a labyrinth." Goemon said. "I've seen something like this at Pas de Calais and El Alamein. It's a deception tactic." I said. "The Stone Sentinel Maze!" Nagahide said suddenly. "Kongming's trap!" I said in surprise finally connecting the dots. "What's that?" Nobuna asked. "This is a trap devised by the brilliant strategist Zhuge Liang. They're trying to lure us into the swamp and then flood it with river water." Nagahide said before the sounds of banging symbols together was heard. I ready my rifle. "Goemon, destroy the stone piles!" I said. She paused for a moment and then spoke once it dawned on her. "Understood!" She then pep high and threw small bombs at them causing everyone to cover their faces. "What are you doing, Beyak?" Nobuna asked. "These are what're keeping us trapped, right? So, let's destroy them and leave!" I explained.

"This is so frustrating! Why can't we win?!" Nobuna shouted as we all sat in her court. "Well, that's because-" I started to say from behind my copy of 'The Art of War' before Dousan cut me off. "There's a genius strategist in Mino. Even I, the viper , could not match his wisdom." "He's been called the greatest strategist in history. He's a trillion times smarter than you morons!" Mitsuhide exclaimed. "Are you picking a fight?" Nobuna asked. "I've never heard of any genius strategists." Nagahide spoke up. "Of course not. He was Mino's greatest secret. I will tell you. His name is-" Dousan started to say before I cut him off. "Takenaka Hanbei! Japan's Hannibal." I finished. "Anyone who reads Japanese history knows him. He's one of the smartest generals in history." Suddenly Nobuna did another flying kick just as I put my bookmark in. "If you knew, then you should've told me, you stupid barbarian!" Nobuna said while grinding her heel in. "The question now is how to defeat Mino!" Nagahide said. "Well, yes, but..." Nobuna trailed off. "Our only choice is to get Takenaka Hanbei on our side." I said. "It'd be faster to kill him." Katsuie said. "You don't get it." I responded. "You need to get just about every other state to join. But that would cause problems so to save resources we should convince him to join our side." "That said, Takenaka Hanbei is a man of honour. I can't imagine he'd join the Oda." Mitsuhide said. "A man of honour, and a kind man. You're still alive, aren't you?" Dousan questioned. "Come to think of it, you're right." Katsuie said. "He prefers not to shed blood needlessly. Thus, I think he'd get along with our Nobuna." Dousan explained. "He's wasted on Yoshitatsu." Nobuna said. "But, he's also a passifist." I commented. "Not a good combination for a strategist." "So, who's bringing Hanbei in?" Nobuna asks. "That'd be me unless you can think of someone else who can do so." I said. "Are you going to butt in again, Beyak?" Katsuie asks. "This is where years of haggling come into play. Only Hideyoshi can win Takenaka Hanbei over!" I answer. "Who's Hideyoshi?" Nobuna asks. "No one of your concern. Just leave it to me. And most important of all, once I bring him back don't forget what you owe me." I respond. "Wh-What I owe you?" Nobuna feigns innocence. "The most beautiful women in Japan, what else do you expect of me?" I said. "I-I'm not that cheap. You'd have to take over Mino, at least." Nobuna says. "I know that's not happening." Mitsuhide says. "I'll help you out, Child." Dousan says. "You May have Mitsuhide as a guide."

"Say how about some lunch?" I question as I hold a sweetfish out for Maeda with one hand while the other holds up my copy of the art of war. "Sweetfish, sweetfish." Maeda repeats. "Why are you reading now?!" Mitsuhide shouts. "Has your rotten brain forgotten your job already?!" As she slams her fists into the sides of my head and twists them back and forth quickly. "Hey, Calm down." I say as I switch hands leaving behind the sweetfish. "I'm trying to remember how Hideyoshi convinced Hanbei to join Oda." I calmly said as I held her at bay. "By reading a book?!" Mitsuhide shouts. "Not just any book, it's The Art of War by Sun Tzu." I answer. "Then surely you already know that Takenaka Hanbei is an onmyouji." Mitsuhide says.

Walking through a misty bamboo forest Maeda comments. "Feels haunted." "It is!" Mitsuhide responds. "That's why nobody comes here." We came to a stop infront of a pair of doors that had spell tags stuck to them randomly. Suddenly they opened and Mitsuhide jumped into my arms. "Mitsuhide!" A man said in surprise. "Andou Morinari!" Mitsuhide said in surprise. "I thought you were in Owari with Count Dousan." Morinari said before Mitsuhide launched into an explanation on why we are here. "I see. You've come to convince Hanbei to join you." Morinari said. "I'm glad that you understand." I said. "We haven't been getting along with lord Yoshitatsu lately. I should've gone with Count Dousan." "Then it's okay if we speak to him, right?" I ask. "We are still retainers of the Saitou family of Mino. It will take more than mere words to convince us." Morinari states.

Opening the door I see a familiar face, one I hoped to never see again. "Asai Nagamasa!" I said in surprise. "Barbarian?" He responded also in surprise. "You again?" "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I guess were here for the same reason. With Takenaka Hanbei at my side, Mino will fall." He said. "You still haven't given up?" I ask. "If I give her Mino, Nobuna won't be able to refuse. The marriage is as good as done." Nagamasa says. "I've told you already... I won't give Nobuna to the likes of you." I responded. "Interesting. So, it will be a showdown to see which of us gets Takenaka Hanbei." Nagamasa says. "Sounds fine to me." I agree as I take my seat. "I'd prefer you not decide that in my absence." Hanbei says. "It's a ghost!" Mitsuhide panics. "A pleasure to meet you." Hanbei says. "I am Takenaka Hanbei." "It is a pleasure to meet you aswell. I am..." I went to introduce myself when Hanbei cuts me off. "Barbarian of the Owari Oda Clan. And the young count of northern Oumi, Asai Nagamasa. "So you know all about us." Nagamasa said. "Well then, I'll get to the point. I'm asking you to join the Oda-" I say before Hanbei interrupts me. "You were going to have a showdown, yes?" He then waved his feather fan and from the mist came a tray with what looked like jelly fillled donuts. "One of these is the correct one." Hanbei said showing us the four donuts that each were either black, green, blue or pink. "The first to eat it wins. However one of them is poisoned." Hanbei continued. "Poisoned?" I question. "Don't toy with us." Nagamasa said. "You get me, and Mino. A prize worth more than your life." Hanbei explained. I readied myself to try one. "That's not a good idea." Maeda said. I quickly scanned the donuts and picked the pink one. And took a bite. "Has some kick to it. May I ask what pepper you use?" I asked him while I finished it off. "That was hot pepper." Hanbei said. "I won't lose!" Nagamasa said as he ate his before falling over causing Hanbei to chuckle. "A wasabi bun." He said allowing me to identify what's food into was. "Two left." Hanbei said. Who gets it first?" "I'm no the much of a betting man but I'll go black." I said as I reached out for black. "No, blue's the one!" Nagamasa said as he claimed blue. We both bite in and hit rocks. "That was a rock." "My teeth." Nagamasa said. All the while Hanbei laughed before his voice got demonic. "None of them were correct!" He then morphed into a wolf and spoke in his demonic voice. "What fools." "There are ghost here!" Mitsuhide panicked. "You tricked us!" Nagamasa shouted. I stayed seated. "It's your fault for being gullible." It said before I reach up and flicked its nose away. "I-Idiot! Why did you kill him?!" Nagamasa shouted at me. "The unholy must die, anything posed by a demon is no longer holy, and as such must be exterminated." I responded. "You killed the Saitou family's strategist. If this becomes known, Nobuna's reputation will be ruined." Nagamasa said trying to calm down. "No response." I said as I poked its belly. "He already looks like a corpse." I looked away for a second and he disappeared. I then stood and drew my Shashka. "Found him." I said as I cut away at a place in the wall only to reveal a little girl, maybe 11 or 12. "Don't be mean to me." She said. "My apologies Madame. May I know your name?" I asked. "I'm T-Takenaka Hanbei." She said as I offered her a hand up. "Here let's get you out of there so we can have some questions answered." I said as I pulled her up and out. "So, you are Takenaka Hanbei?" I asked her once we were all seated again. "Yes. Um, please don't be mean to me." Hanbei answered. "I have no reason to be mean to you. It would be far easier to be nice and get all the information I need and leave you smiling." I said as Hanbei put a spell tag down and said. "Zenki, please." "I am Hanbei's double, Zenki. I have revived." The newly introduced Zenki said. "Double, eh?" I said. "Indeed. My master, Takenaka Hanbei, was picked on because of her talents. So I took her place. She's also very shy and she has a habit of deliberately angering people to see how they'll treat her." Zenki explained. "Will you be mean to me?" Hanbei asked. "No, I won't be mean to you, I see no point, it has no logical reason behind it so why follow it." I answer.

After a few rounds of question we got a note from Yoshitatsu. "If Hanbei does not come, he will be executed." Zenki said. "A hostage? Despicable. If they're this serious..." I trailed off. "You May be killed if you go." Maeda continued. "What is Saitou Yoshitatsu thinking? Without Hanbei, Mino is nothing." Nagamasa said. "He needs a sharpe blade. But too shape a blade puts him at risk. Yoshitatsu got cold feet." Mitsuhide said. "Humans never change. They only think about themselves." Zenki says. "True, we love our fights but this requires a delicate hand not and iron fist." I agree.

Outside and in the forest Nagamasa and I were talking. "Let Andou die. If Andou dies, Hanbei will come to hate Yoshitatsu. She will attack Inabayama castle to avenge her uncle. Mino will belong to me and Nobuna-" Nagamasa states. "Don't give me that bullshit! I refuse to do anything to make that girl sad." I state before we head back to the house for Goemons report. "Andou is still safe." "I'm so glad." Hanbei says. "Good work Goemon." I say. "I want you and Goemon to rescue Andou." I say as I turn to Maeda. "What will you do?" Maeda asks. "I'll buy time with Hanbei." I answer. "You're going to take her?" Mitsuhide asks. "Not her. Him." I correct. "That who everyone believes Hanbei looks like." "No, I'll go." Hanbei said. "It would be dishonourable to deceive lord Yoshitatsu." "But..." I say. "If I tell him the truth, that I'll never betray him, he'll understand!" She continues. "You're a very stupid person." Nagamasa said. "It isn't that easy." Maeda says. "I'm sure he will." Hanbei says. "Fine, if you want to tag along then do so. It's not our decision, it's yours." I state. "Mr. Beyak?" Hanbei questions.

Sitting infront of the leader of your enemy it's hard not to just whip my Shashka out and attack him. "I am Takenaka Hanbei." Hanbei states from her bow. "Y-You are? Impossible! Hanbei is a man!" One of Yoshitatsu's generals states confident in his own information. "I was using a double for reasons of my own." Hanbei responds. "This little girl?" One of Yoshitatsu's generals mutters. "I refuse to believe it." "You've caught us by surprise. You truly are a master strategist." Yoshitatsu says. "Um. My uncle..." Hanbei says. "When you are no longer suspected of treason, I will return him." Yoshitatsu answers. "I'd never betray you!" Hanbei states. "Those are just words!" Yoshitatsu shouts frightening Hanbei. "I-I'm Sorry! I'm sorry!" Hanbei says. "This is certainly unexpected. You truly have no intention of betraying me?" Yoshitatsu asks. "I do not." Hanbei answers. "In that case. Why did you let the Oda go despite having many opportunities to destroy them?" Yoshitatsu questions. "I didn't want needless-" Hanbei starts to answer before Yoshitatsu cuts her off. "It is the job of a strategist to decimate the enemy!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hanbei apologizes. "You really are stupid." I state. "Im in here for not even five minutes and I know the tactic of your choice, have more men than the enemy has bullets. While Hanbei is making the soldiers terrified to attack Mino, if she was gone, Mino would fall to the Zulu's even. Think, if the soldiers think attacking Mino is useless then they won't attack, they'll see no point in trying even." "And you say that was Hanbei's intention?" Yoshitatsu asked. "Her strategies are similar to Sparta. They build up a reputation that even when they were on their last legs the major powers at the time were afraid to attack. At one point the most powerful empire of their time said that if they could conquer Sparta, it would cease to exist. The Sparta's responded with a simple word. 'If.' And nobody attacked the Spartans. If Mino has a reputation like that a single letter could cause your enemies to run in fear." "A strategist so powerful is even more dangerous." Yoshitatsu states. "Takenaka Hanbei has no intention of rebelling." I said. "She may not have the intention, but she does have the capability. That is her crime." Yoshitatsu states. "Petty. Just like you." I state. "What?" Yoshitatsu questions. "A true ruler finds the best men to help him rule his country. That is what your father did. That is what ever competent ruler has ever done." I answer. "Why, you... kill them!" Yoshitatsu orders as I draw my Shashka and kindjal while Nagamasa got ready to draw his katana. "That crest... the Asai family?" Yoshitatsu asked. "Indeed, I am Asai Nagamasa." Nagamasa answers. "Why is the young count of Oumi here?" Yoshitatsu asks. "I... Oda's barbarian was planning th use Hanbei to assassinate you. I came to stop them." Nagamasa claimed. "So, that's Nobuna's barbarian?" Yoshitatsu asked. "Bastard. I should kill you for your treachery." I said as I covered all angles of attack on my person. "You're the one who brought it to this! Now I'll just have to join with Mino and take Nobuna for myself!" Nagamasa said. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. Capture Nagamasa alive. I don't care about the barbarian. Kill him." Yoshitatsu orders. "So much for that little stunt." I comment. "Be silent!" Nagamasa shouts at me before a large explosion happens showering us in dust. "Intruders!" Someone called out. "Beyak, I've saved Andou!" Goemon called from up in the rafters. "Thanks, Goemon." I say before turning to Nagamasa. "Nagamasa, we're leaving with Hanbei." "Don't give me orders!" Nagamasa shouts as I try to move forwards only to stop as I hear the clanking of armour and see Yoshitatsu appear out of the dust carrying Hanbei. "What are you doing with Hanbei?!" I question Yoshitatsu as I raise my weapons. "I won't kill her. A lord makes use of the best men he can find, yes? I'll have Hanbei be my concubine, so that she doesn't get any ideas." Yoshitatsu states. "C-Concubine?!" Hanbei says with fear. "I need your power to surpas my father. Together we will conquer Japan. Right, sweetie?" Yoshitatsu says causing Hanbei to scream in fear and release multiple spell tags. "Run! Run away!" The troops start shouting. "You can't leave me-" Yoshitatsu states before Zenki appears before him. "I'm taking back my master." Zenki says as he snaps Hanbei from Yoshitatsu hands. "What?" He asks before a small demon appears infront of him and throws him away. Suddenly Zenki envelopes us in a blue mist. Once he dissipates we look around. "Did we just... capture Inabayama castle?" Nagamasa asks. "That is indeed what we've done." Goemon answers. I look down into my arms as I feel a weight there. "Hanbei!" I say in surprise before I notice her shaking. Placing a hand on her forehead I comment. "She's got a bad fever." "Th-This always happens when I've used too many spells." She explains before closing her eyes agin. "Hanbei!" I say trying to keep her awake. "Damn." "What are you going to do?" Nagamasa asks. "We can't treat her here." I answer. "You'll abandon a castle you've captured?" Nagamasa asks. "I can't trade it for Hanbei." I snap at him. "Goemon, lets go!" I say as I leave the doorway hoping that she'll keep up.

"I'm sorry you had to do all this for me." Hanbei said as I put the wet cloth back on. "it's fine, I did this when my brother was sick aswell." I said. "But if you'd just ignored me..." Hanbei tried to argue. "She wouldn't want to get the castle like that anyway. We'll go back and get it. Just the way Oda Nobuna likes, fair and square." I shoot down her argument. "She's a very important person to you, isn't she?" Hanbei asked while I removed the wet cloth. "Feeling better?" I ask. Hanbei answers with a nod. "Well..." I trail off. "If she's that important, then you should lead the Oda Clan and conquer Japan... while hiding her somewhere safe." Hanbei suggests. "That's not right. I want to let her shine, like the stars in the sky. She shines when she's trying to conquer. If she stops being herself, then what's the point." I answer. "A bright light always casts a shadow." Hanbei says. "And handling that is our job: protecting her and letting her shine." I explain. "Th-that's just selfishness. Every time you gain something, you'll lose something. You can't have everything." Hanbei argues. "Sure I can." I respond. "That's just being childish." Hanbei says. "Then let me keep my innocence. I don't want to lose anything." I respond. "You're a dummy, Mr. Beyak." Hanbei says. "Maybe I am." I say before I feel her hug me from behind. "Too big of a dummy for me to leave you alone. I want to protect you, and let you shine, too." Hanbei says before breaking the hug allowing me to turn around and face her. "Takenaka Hanbei will not serve the Oda Clan, But Connor Beyak. Okay, my lord?" Hanbei asks. "Hanbei, just call me Connor." I answer. "And I'll gladly have you serve under me." I respond.

"So, the invasion of Mino will ride on what happens at Sunomata. Pretty clever. We need to make this work." Nobuna states as we all sit in her court. "Yoshitatsu won't just sit back and let it happen." Dousan responds. "Then you convinc him, viper." Nobuna says. "Impossible. It's eat or be eaten." Dousan explains. "Like father, like son. Then we'll just have to build a fort however we can." Nobuna explains. "You'll build nothing more than a pile of bodies." Dousan shots down the idea. "Making a fort in Sunomata is impossible." Nagahide explains. Hanbei stiffens. Nobuna walks over and holds up Hanbei's head. "Hanbei, what do you think?" Nobuna asks before an unnerving pause stills the air. "I-I think that whoever controls Sunomata controls Mino. Only by doing the impossible c-can you prove yourself worthy to rule." Hanbei finally says causing Nobuna to smirk and stand up straight. "So, the genius strategist is pretty smart. You're thinking just what I am." Nobuna comments. "Drop the barbarian and serve me. That's an order." "B-But..." Hanbei trails off. "Nobuna, You May want to tread lightly here." I comment. "I-I'm Sorry! I've sworn to serve Mr. Beyak!" Hanbei answers. "Hanbei..." I trail off in surprise. "I see!" Nobuna says before kneeling down infront of Hanbei. "Beyak will help me, and you help him. Do everything you can to help me conquer." "Th-Thank you!" Hanbei says. "So, our plans for building the fort..." Nobuna says as she walks back up to her seat at the head of the room. Multiple ideas run through my head. Everything from a wagon circle to building the fort in pieces elsewhere then transporting the pieces there and building it. "...will be entrusted to Shibata Katsuie." Nobuna finishes causing me to choke on air for a second. "Care to explain why?" I ask after recovering. "Do you have a problem with that?" Nobuna asks. "Not really, just curious to what your thinking and why." I answer. "I don't want anybody to think I'm giving you special treatment." Nobuna answers me. "After Okehazama and convincing Hanbei to defect, some people might be unhappy that you're getting all the glory." As Nagahide said this the other two male generals either looked away or coughed into their hand. "There you have it. I'm counting on you Katsuie." Nobuna says. "Leave it to me." Katsuie says.

"You can't just keep sending people out there to get killed, we don't have the infrastructure or the manpower to win a attritional battle like that. We should shift our way of thinking as the standards won't work. So why not let me take a crack at it?" I ask. "Because you always do something crazy." Nobuna answers. "Are you perhaps worried about me?" I ask. "It's natural for a lord to be worried about her retainers! I-I'm not worried about you specifically." Nobuna answers quickly. "Please let me take a crack at it." I ask. "You have a plan, don't you?" Nobuna asks. "Yep, build it all in one night. And with the new Ferguson rifles my men are equipped with, I can deal with both cavalry and infantry." I answer. "In one night?" Nobuna asks. "If it goes up in a single night, they won't be able to stop it." I explain. "It's strange. When you say it, it actually sounds possible." Nobuna says while tossing me a gourd. "What's this?" I ask. "If you're leading an operation of this size, you're a real general. You'll need a symbol on your flag for your barbarian armies." Nobuna answers. "I'll take it gladly." I respond. "This is an order. Come back alive." Nobuna orders. "I'm a lot harder to kill than you think."

"So, we have from dusk till dawn." Hanbei says. "Yep, we'll pull an all nighter to make this work." I respond as we sail down the river while the sun sets. "It's really beautiful out, maybe we can enjoy it one last time before battle."

We worked quickly in the dark to cut down trees and set up parts of the defences. "Once we've cut down enough trees, we'll finish assembling them into parts of the fort." I say as I bring down my axe again. "This is beyond belief." Mitsuhide says from her spot behind me and to the left. "It's a construction technique from the future. Something my father taught me about. You make everything somewhere else, then transport it to the site and set it up." I explained. "You're way too proud of that." Mitsuhide said. "A splendid strategy. The question is whether Miss Nobuna can make it back before our defensive forces are spent." Hanbei says. "We don't need to worry about Nobuna." I respond. "As long as she sticks to the plan relatively closely then we'll be fine."

"All rafts, head for Sunomata!" I order once everything was loaded and everyone was ready.

On the river bank we were setting up shop and preparing our defences. "Why do I have to help?" Mitsuhide complained. "Shut up and work." Maeda says as the set up one of the walls. "Make sure it won't fall apart. We can have the walls coming down around us in the middle of battle." I shout up. "No one at Inabayama castle has noticed us yet." Hanbei reported. "Good, Good." I said as I looked up towards the castle. "We'll bleed 'em dry then waltz in." I chuckled. "They'll never know what hit them."

Set up just outside our fort is 300 of my men standing in three rows behind sharpe sticks driven into the ground. Out of the mist we all heard a battle cry. "Front rank! On my command!" I shouted before waiting for the enemy to close in and cross the river. "Fire!" I shout while bringing my Shashka down in a swing. The front ranks of the enemy force charging towards us dropped. "Second rank! On my command!" I paused allowing the front rank to take a knee and begin to reload. "Fire!" Another salvo was sent forwards dropping many more. "Bow men, target the troops still in the river." Hanbei ordered as arrows rained down upon them. "Third rank! On my command!" I shouted out pausing to allow more forces to close in. "Fire!" Another salvo left just as the front rank finished reloading. "Front rank! Once you Fire retreat into the fort!" I shout before brining my Shashka down again. "Fire!" And another large group falls to the power of the volley fire. "Second rank!" I shouted before pausing allowing the front rank to fall back into the fort. "Fire!" And with that another batch falls prey to my guns. "Third rank!" I pause again allowing the second rank to clear the line. "Fire!" And with that I joined in and allowed my own gun to go off with theirs before falling back inside the fort. "Ammo Count!" I shout only to be greeted with. "Two rounds left." From everyone. "Form up again and prepare to fire!" I shout as I look for our ammo bearers. "Where the hell are they." I ponder outloud. "Front rank! Fire!" I shout as the fire through the gapes in the walls. "Second rank! Fire!" I shout again as Mitsuhide runs up to me. "Third rank! Fire!" I shout before the front rank finishes reloading. "We're out of ammunition." Mitsuhide says. "Fuck." I mutter. "Front rank! Fire!" I shout. "At this rate we'll be over run." Hanbei says. "I'll use my double to open us a path to escape." Second rank! Fire! Third rank! Fire at will!" I order before I turn to the rest of the men in the fort. "If we can't stay here alive, then let us stay here dead!" I shout. "Men! Fix bayonets!" I order as the enemy once again closes in. "I love the way you don't want to abandon anything. But..." Hanbei says. "You're too greedy, Beyak." Maeda says. "And greed is one of the great sins of man." Then a enemy takes aim at me. "Beyak!" Goemon shouts as she jumps between me and the bullet. I use the split second to take aim and fire, dropping him. "Goemon!" I shout catching her before she hits the ground. "Hang in there." I then draw my Shashka parrying a spear aimed for me before on of my men run him through with their bayonet. "Men! My orders are simple! Kill the enemy!" I shout as I hack on down. "Goemon. Come on, you can die here." I say as I apply pressure to her wound. The enemy tries to rush in through the gate as my men try to push it closed. Enemy archers shot arrows at anyone in the watch towers taking them out of the fight. "Is this really happening?" I ponder outloud as the fort burns around me. "Fuck it!" I shout as I grab the spear from an enemy and slash his throat. I then turn and head to the tallest tower right in the Center and stick the gourd on the end of the spear. "Rally on me! Hold your ground and fight!" I shout as I wave it in the air. Our reinforcements are soon to arrive, hold on just a little longer!" A tower collapses nearby and falls into the enemy. I look across the river behind us and see our reinforcements coming. "Their here! Our reinforcements have arrived to join the fight!" I shout to the men instantly raising their moral. Quickly they charge down and into the fray. Quickly the enemy was driven away from the fort. I let out a sigh before leaning on the spear. "We won, we actually fucking won..." I muttered. "Yet..." suddenly Goemon sat up sacaring everyone else. "Good to see you up and moving Goemon." I comment. "Every ninja wears chain mail. I just got knocked out, but..." Goemon explained. "It's good for greedy Beyak to experience losing something for onc-" I cut her off by pulling her into a hug. "Let me go! You can't just g-g-grab me! If you do that... I'll just... It's too..." Goemon shouted. "Don't scare me like that again." I said finally letting go of her. "You're valuable just like all my other troops."

"Kill me already." Yoshitatsu demands as he sat infront of Nobuna with his hands tied behind his back. "As long as I'm alive, I'll fight you." "That's right. Kill him." Dousan says. "Stop being stubborn and enjoy you retirement together." Nobuna says. "Impossible." They said at the same time. "Fine. Inuchiyo, cut Yoshitatsu's ropes." Nobuna ordered. "Wh-What?" Dousan said in surprise as Maeda cut the rope tied around Yoshitatsu's wrists. "You're taking pity on me?" Yoshitatsu asked. "You mustn't!" Dousan said. "That naïveté will cost you your life someday." Yoshitatsu said. "Quiet." Nobuna snaps. "It's my decision." "You foolish girl!" Dousan said before walking out. "My father was correct just now. You really are a fool." Yoshitatsu said before he followed his father out. "You just spared his life. How can he say that?" Katsuie says. "It's fine. Really, both of them are so stubborn." Nobuna dismisses it. "Next, the matter of rewards..." Nagahide started before I interrupted. "I'll be back in a moment." I then walked out to find Dousan.

"You look pretty gloomy." I commented as I leaned against the doorway looking over to Dousan as he drank sake. "Because of me, She's left herself an enemy. It bothers me." Dousan said. "The father shouldn't be the one to burry his son." I said. "She's naïve! Far too naïve! I'm an old fool who should already be dead. 'Dousan the viper.' A few evil deeds at this point mean nothing to me. I should've died at Nagara river. I'm not worthy to be her father." Dousan ranted. "And yet, she still looks up to you like a daughter would. You're blind old man, blind as a bat. Look out there." I say pointing out towards the view. "And say the new name of this castle." "Wh-What?" Dousan asks. "Enjoy your retirement Dousan. You're the only father she has left." I comment before walking away. "Gifu castle, really Nobuna. Naming it stepfather." I chuckle lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This sucks! There goes my plan to march on the capital under the shoguns' banner!" Nobuna ranted. "Even if the shoguns have been assassinated. Their brother Yoshiaki still lives. You can make him shogun and then march in under the shoguns' banner." I said. "Who was assassinated?" Nobuna asked. "The shogun, Ashikaga Yoshiteru." I answered. "Ashikaga Yoshiteru hasn't been assassinated." Nagahide says. "And they have a little sister not a little brother." Mitsuhide says. "Not the first time history was wrong." I say shrugging and giving in. "They made it out by the skin of their teeth, and fled to the continent with their little sister Yoshiaki-sama." Mitsuhide explains. "That doesn't connect to the written history but I did change it somewhat so it could be a result of the butterfly effect." I guessed. "Even Barbarians fall from grace, barbarian-senpai." Mitsuhide says as she puts a hand on my shoulder. "Hey! Since Beyak-senpai's barbarian wisdom isn't gonna help us, I have a great idea. The captured Imagawa Yoshimoto carries the blood of the Ashikaga clan and has the right to be the next shogun. We march on the capital with her as the new shogun." "Smart. I'm glad we made you an Oda General." Nobuna says. "I'll do my best to catch up to and surpass Beyak-senpai." Mitsuhide says. "Okay! The Oda armies will march on the capital!" Nobuna says and everyone else cheers. "Hate to burst your bubble, but do you know if she'll agree?" I ask only for everyone to file out leaving me behind. I take that as permission to leave and get my forces ready.

"You don't know when to give up." Nobuna whined as she had Nagamasa seated infront of her. "The Oda And Asai should form an alliance. You don't want to make an enemy of us, do you?" Nagamasa said. "I really don't care either way. Doesn't bother us. I bet it bothers you, though! You told everybody how we were going to marry. If that falls apart everyone in Japan will laugh at you. Poor thing. Well, if you cry and beg, maybe I'll think about it." Nobuna said happily throwing Nagamasa through a loophole. "That's not..." Nagamasa trailed off. "Then we're done here." Nobuna said. "Please! If I don't get married, I can't go back home! Please, I'm begging you!" Nagamasa panicked and begged. "Oh fine. You can have my little sister." Nobuna said slyly. "Little sister? I've never heard anything about you having a little sister." Nagamasa said. "Oh, I do! Believe me. If you start questioning me then the deal is off." Nobuna said. "I will gladly take your sister!" Nagamasa said.

Standing outside I watched as Nobuna took advantage of her little brothers appearance to trick Nagamasa into thinking she had a little sister. "Sister, what is this?" He demanded. "Congrats on your marriage. From now on, you're Asai Nagamasa's wife." Nobuna explained. "Wife?" Nobusumi questioned. "Have a long and happy life together!" Nobuna said before the messenger took off running. "What?!" Nobusumi asked as he was carried away. "Thanks!" Nobuna shouts. "Horrible." I said as a smile appeared on my face. "You know that's fraud, right?" "Who cares as long as he never finds out?" Nobuna says. "But you won't fool me like that." I said. "You promised I could have a beautiful woman as a reward if I conquered Mino. And I have." "W-Well..." Nobuna says. "If I don't receive compensation I'll stop working and let you do it all yourself." I say as Katsuie drags Maeda away and Nagahide walks away with her. "Hey!" Nobuna says. "I know you still need my expertise." I say. "That's a stupid request. You're really shameless!" Nobuna shouts. "There's very few things men will risk their lives for." I explain. "Fine!" Nobuna says as she walks away. "The most beautiful woman in Japan, Okay!" I shout after her. "I'll keep my promise." Nobuna says. "Wash yourself up and wait tonight."

That night I stood outside looking up at the moon. "What will god send my way next." I pondered outloud. Suddenly from inside the room I was now assigned I heard the door open. "Here's your reward from the princess!" "Huh?" I questioned as I looked back. "Ta-da! Nene, the prettiest girl in Japan! From now on, I'll be your little sister! Be happy!" Nene said. "That woman... she's like the devil with how tricky she is. This is fraud." I muttered. "Nene, you might aswell come join me outside." I say as she crosses the room.

After weeks of fighting we stood outside Kyo, the capital. "With all these brilliant generals, Kyo is as good as ours!" Nobuna announced. "March!"

Wandering through the city with Goemon, Hanbei and Maeda I commented. "I was hoping to see the beauty of Kyoto. But this." I said gesturing to everything around me. "This is strange." Suddenly a shout caught our attention. "What's this?" I ask as men steal stuff from someone else. "Robbery in broad daylight?" I ask. "Those are Miyoshi soldiers." Hanbei identifies them. "They were? Those were definitely bandits." I answered. "The collapse of the shogunate has turned Kyoto into a lawless place." Hanbei explained. "So the reason Nobuna got us to investigate was..." I trail off. "Kyo is the Center of Japan. Maybe she wanted to see what a country looks like when it's lost it's ruler." Hanbei explained. "So that's it." I said. "Goemon-san and I will gather information. You go to the Yamato Palace, where Himiko-sama awaits." Hanbei says. "Himiko?" I ask. "She is the head of the Yamato court. She's said to be the descendant of the gods who built this nation, and is worshiped." Hanbei explains. "Not too diffrent from my world..." I commented before we split up.

As we walked down the dusty street we heard a scream and saw two men leave a compound with a little girl. "Bastards." I said before swinging my rifle to bear. I felt the kick and watched as the one carrying the girl fell as I struck him in the leg knocking him down. "This time you won't get away!" Maeda shouted as she chased them. I caught up quickly and as the guys turned the corner we pounded on them and saw more of them around the corner. It took a handful of minutes to knock them all out. "You alright? You're not hurt, are you?" I asked as I helped the girl up. "I'm grateful." She said. "It's dangerous here." Maeda says. "Yeah." I said as I took the girls hand. "We should get away from here." I said as I started to walk away. She followed closely.

Standing and watching as families prepare to lay the dead to rest was somewhat strange. The girl standing next to me was emotionless as I made the sign of the cross and muttered. "My god have mercy on their souls." "I'm sorry." She suddenly said. "It's hard to believe this is Kyoto." I commented. "Is it different in your world?" The girl asked surprising me as I hadn't told her. "Stay back, thugs!" Someone said in the village on the other side of the mound of dirt. "Or taste my ultimate move, The 'Bontenmaru wants to be like that too super-sword!'" The person continued as I approached the group that had formed around two people. "You mustn't." The taller one in a nun's outfit said. "But..." the shorter one tried to argue. "Sister, do you need some help with these ruffians?" I asked the nun in perfect English. "Violence cannot heal suffering. Let us pray. Love thine enemy." The nun said. "Then come on and love us." One of the ruffians said. "I've never had a foreign girl another commented. Before they started to approach. "Deus lo volt." I said as I used the back of my Shashka to knock out one and then another. "No!" The girl I was with suddenly said. "As men of the land of the rising sun, you should be ashamed." "Who's that?" One asked. "Get lost, kid!" Another said as he went to back hand her. Quickly I reacted, I snapped his middle finger then his thumb followed by his wrist and then his elbow. "The next two steps are dislocating your shoulder then snapping the spine." I stated calmly. "Not bad. I, Bontenmaru, won't fall behind!" The newly introduced Bontenmaru said. I quickly covered the girls eyes with my hand before she looked over to me.

Looking over the river as the sun set was nice. "Thank you." The nun said. "I am Louise Frois, a missionary from Portugal." She introduced herself. "I am Connor Beyak, I hail from Canada." I introduced myself. "Inuchiyo." Maeda introduced herself. "I am the Demon king of Destruction. The beast of the apocalypse. Bontenmaru!" She introduced herself. "Good to know. Anyway, sorry about what happened. You've come to Kyoto for missionary work?" I ask the nun. "Yes. Normally I stay in the foreign quarters in Sakai, but I was hoping the court would give me permission to take my mission throughout Japan. I was turned away, though." Louise explained. "You were?" Maeda asked. "Europeans are not allowed near the court, they said." Louise explained. "That's awful." Maeda said. "I wanted to meet Himiko-sama." Louise said. "Why?" Asked the girl who was with us. "I thought she would understand, as a fellow servant of god. To end the wars, and make a nation where everyone can live happily. That is god's wish. And my dream." Louise said. "Your dream shall come true sister. As long as you never give in, it'll come true. It may sound naïve, but that's what I believe." I said. "Yes, so do I."

"You should get home. And shouldn't be seeing this." I said as I looked over bodies hidden under a long blanket. "This place is the worst in Kyo." Maeda said. "I wanted to see it for myself." The girl spoke. "I needed to go outside to see how much the people were suffering. Regardless of the future, this hell is reality right now." She turned and faced me while she spoke. "Will there ever be a world where people can be happy?" "Sure there will." I said. "How can you be sure?" She asked. "Because of the woman I'm working for. Her name is Oda Nobuna. If she unites Japan, she'll make a new world." I answered her. "Oda Nobuna?" She questioned. "Yea, a world where everyone can live a happy life, where we can be friends with the Europeans like Louise. A world where there is peace. Nobuna can make it real." I answered. "Is that her dream?" She asked. "Her dream is everyone's dream. And if you won't give up on your dream, it will come true." I answered. Just then a glowing butterfly passed between us catching our attention. Looking around I ask outloud in shock. "What is this?!" I immediately go to protect the girl. "My head... damn, feels like I was bludgeoned by a hockey stick." With that I collapse to the ground like a sac of potatoes. Shortly after I recover, feeling around the back of my head I feel for blood. "What was that?" I mutter. "I've been looking for you, Beyak!" Goemon said. "Goemon, Hanbei." I greet them. "This presence... were you attacked by a supernatural creature?" Hanbei asked as I stood up. "Not unless there is one that wields a hockey stick like a club... you Okay?" I ask the girl that had joined us. "I'm fine." She answered.

Back at her compound I asked. "You sure this is far enough?" "You've already done so much." She bowed before turning and walking away. I waved as she walked off. Suddenly she turned around. "Connor. Today was great fun. We thank you from the bottom of our heart." She said. "We? Are you Himiko?" I asked to no response.

"I restored the security of the capital, just like you said to. Looks like it was really bad." Nobuna Said as we looked over the city as the sun was setting. "Yeah. I think it'll be a little better now. Thanks." I said. "It was nothing special." Nobuna responds. "There are still lots of bad spots, though." I said. "That's just until I unite Japan." Nobuna says as I walk over and lean on the railing. "Hey, Nobuna. Let's make a peaceful country." I said. "Yeah." She responds.

"120,000 kan?" Nobuna questions Mitsuhide after she told Nobuna the number. "Konoe says that if we don't pay, they won't accept Imagawa Yoshimoto's succession." Mitsuhide answers. "An Impossible task." Nobuna asnwers.

I was sitting on a bench in the streets of Sakai with Nobuna beside me wearing a fancy pink Kimono. "This is good!" She squealed in delight after eating whatever these things were. "Why are you blushing?" She questions me. "It's a lot hotter here than it is where I'm from." I explain. "Anyway, Katsuie And the others are off fighting. Is it okay for the high general to be slaking off? And you have to get 120,000 kan, too, don't you?" "I know that." She said. "That's why we're here in Sakai."

"I'm so happy to see that the princess of Oda is such a beautiful woman." Soukyuu says. "You're quite honest for a merchant." Nobuna says. "Flattery isn't gonna get you far, trust m-" I started to say before Nobuna interrupted me with a backhanded slap. "Shut up, barbarian!" "Youre just like your father." Soukyuu says. "You two sure get along well." I recover taking a sip of tea. "You know him?" Nobuna asks. "He's a famous merchant in Japanese history." I respond. "Most know of him." "Your barbarian says interesting things." Soukyuu says. "He says he's from the future." Nobuna explains. "From the future?" Soukyuu says. "More importantly, we need to talk." Nobuna says as I dig through my backpack for some of the stuff I'm working on. "It's about the 120,000 kan, right?" Soukyuu asks. "You know?" Nobuna asks as I find a couple papers that I was looking for. I place them on the table. I grab my pencil and continue the diagram I was drawing. "If Imagawa's succession is declared, it brings us one step closer to uniting Japan! Please help me!" Nobuna asks. "Members of the Oda Clan have always been splendid customers, but I can't." Soukyuu says. "You make plenty of money off your takoyaki, don't you?" Nobuna says as I put the finishing touches on the new rifle design. "If I were to give you 120,000 kan, I'd be bankrupt!" Soukyuu explains as I add the last few details on how the ammunition is designed. "If you ask the other merchants perhaps..." I suggested. "Indeed, we could have the Egoushuu thirty-six pay 3,334 kan each." Soukyuu says bringing Nobuna's hope up. "That's it! Let's do that!" Nobuna says. "Don't get your hopes up, it's not that easy. Right?" I question Soukyuu. "Yes, I've got a monopoly on takoyaki stands, so they don't like me. Especially Tsuda Soukyuu of Tennoujiya." Soukyuu explained. "Soukyuu?" Nobuna asks voicing my question. "The name is the only thing we have in common. He'll do anything for money. And that makes him a fierce opponent." Soukyuu says as me and Nobuna look at each other.

Out on a bridge across one of the rivers in the city Goemon stops us for her report. "This is harder than I thought." Nobuna says. "Using elephants, smart." I comment. "Want to call back Motoyasu to reinforce us?" "I don't want to leave Mikawa open long enough to give Takeda a chance at it." Nobuna explains. "Yeah, I suppose. Man I hate multifront wars. By the way, where's Hanbei?" I ask. "She went to help." Goemon says. "Then things will work out somehow. Tell Hanbei I'll leave the rest to her." Nobuna says while jumping off the railing she was sitting on. "Understood." Goemon said as she disappeared into a cloud of blue purple smoke. "Now, then..." Nobuna turns to me. "That leaves the money problem." I say before we hear the sounds of someone running behind us, turning around we see Mitsuhide running towards us. "Lord Nobuna." She said before kneeling infront of her. "I've come to report." "How did things go with Konoe?" Nobuna asks. "I'm sorry." Mitsuhide answers. "It's fine. We knew it was coming. Good work. You can go back to protecting Kyo." Nobuna says. "Let me help here. Let me make up for my failure." Mitsuhide says. "You don't need to worry about it so much. But okay. Have any good ideas to get money?" Nobuna asks. "If that's all you want, it's easy! Burn down Sakai, chase off the merchants, and the money is all-" Mitsuhide says before Nobuna cuts her off. "Don't be stupid. Sakai is our gateway to the world. Where east and west meet and everyone is filled with life." Nobuna says as she approaches the opposit railing. "Someday I'm going to make all of Japan like this." "All of Japan?" Mitsuhide asks. "Sakai has true freedom, something this country's never had. That's something I should protect. Destroying it is out of the question." Nobuna.

Seated off to the side while Nobuna and Soukyuu Sit infront of the other 35 head Merchants with Tsuda Soukyuu at the head. "I see. I understand why you have come to us." Tsuda says. "I will be the one to unite Japan. You can think of this as an early investment." Nobuna says. "Miyoshi and Matsunaga remain in Setsu. Asakura, Kai And Takeda are in Echizen and Uesugi is in Echigo. You still have many enemies left, I believe. And doesn't the fact that Advisor Konoe gave you this task suggest he refuses to accept you?" Tsuda states. "Tsuda, lord Oda Nobuna isn't like the other counts. More than anything, she cares about the city of Sakai." Soukyuu says. "If you're that impressed by her, then why not sell your monopoly on takoyaki stands?" Tsuda says. "What are you saying?" Soukyuu asks. "I'll buy it for 120,000 kan." Tsuda says. "Fine, We'll sell you something." Nobuna says. "Princess?" Soukyuu says in surprise. "You'd be satisfied with a dish suited to the palate of a Kansas native, right?" Nobuna asks. "Do you have something like that?" Tsuda asks. "The barbarian will make it." Nobuna says. "Me?!" I said in shock. "Why me, sure I know dishes from around the world but to make them here?" "No way! Mr. Barbarian can't possibly do that! Leave it to me!" Mitsuhide says. "No, I'm sure Beyak can do it." Nobuna says. "Very well." Tsuda agrees. "But we'll have young Akechi make something aswell. A competition would be more exciting. I will bet on Akechi and Imai will bet on the barbarian." "What, exactly, will we be betting?" Soukyuu asks. "A position within the Egoushuu." Tsuda states. "Well, what do you think? If I win, I'll by Akechi's dishfor 120,000 kan. It's not a bad deal." "So be it." Nobuna says. "Soukyuu. When I unite Japan, I'll make you the greatest merchant in Japan- No, I'll make you best in the world! You have my word!" "Best in the world? I'd like to see that." Soukyuu says.

Once outside I spoke up. "I wasn't expecting that, but no matter how we play our cards, we get the 120,000 kan. As long as we both do well." "Shut your mouth. I'm through with acting like you're senior to me. I won't lose to a barbarian man." Mitsuhide says. "What are you talking about? We both work for Nobuna and hold the same position." I say. "If I don't win, there's no point!" Mitsuhide says. "But then, Imai..." I start to say. "Lord Nobuna will be saved by my 120,000. I don't care what happens to anyone else." Mitsuhide states. "The Akechi clan is ancient and respected. I don't have to listen to you. After my father died, my mother led the clan herself and raised me as best she could to make me a great general. My mother has fallen ill, and the only thing I can do to repay her is become No. 1 in the Oda Clan!" "I know you want to do something sweet for your maother, but..." I start to say. "It's more than that!" Mitsuhide cuts me off. "I'll do whatever it takes! And anyone who gets in my way is an enemy!"

"Juubei said that?" Nobuna asked. "Well, as long as you win, it's fine." "But now Imai's involved." I say. "Her taking it seriously is a good thing. More importantly, have you thought of anything good?" Nobuna asks. I just open up my laptop and show her the list. "About 26 diffrent items that could be done. All of which are foreign dishes. But I'm no Gordon Ramsey." I state. "Takoyaki." Soukyuu suggested. "Possibly." I say. "And Tsuda Soukyuu probably intends to have Akechi make takoyaki, too." Soukyuu says. "Then If Juubei wins..." Nobuna says. "His goal the whole time has been to join the Egoushuu, and get the monopoly on takoyaki. 120,000 kan is a small price to pay." Soukyuu states. "His plan was to help the Oda while getting the most bang for his buck." I state. "Do you mean he used us?" Nobuna asked. "You can't underestimate Tsuda Soukyuu." Soukyuu said. "If you knew that, then why did you agree?" I asked. "It's part of a merchants job to be a judge of people. And in my opinion, Oda Nobuna will unite Japan. The princess trusts you more than anything. So I have to believe in you, too." Soukyuu says. "Imai..." I say.

"I'm really happy you came to see me, Mr. Beyak." Louise said. "I can't think of any kind of new takoyaki. So I figured, in this era, European spices might be rare." I said while holding the pepper shaker. "'In this era'? You speak as if you come from the future." Louise said as she sat down across from me. "400 years, give or take." I said. "400 year, is it?" Louise said. "You're not very surprised." I said. "I sensed that something about you was different from other people. I'm sure it's a better time than now." Louise said. "Well depends on where you go. The Middle East is a big cluster fuck after the British empire, the French Republic, the Soviet Union and the United States of Ameria fuck it up after the Ottoman Empire collapsed after the First World War. But other countries that are powerhouses are relatively safe. The Balklans are still the fucked up backwaters of Europe. But many major nations are at peace. Most of the world is fighting for peace and equality." I said. "It must be a blessing from god." Louise said. "Heh, god huh, at time it seems like he isn't watching anymore and has left but religion still presses on in the era of science and technology, we were on the verge of exploring space, reaching beyand the stars, we even landed men on the moon a couple times. All forged by the hands of man." I respond. "Human hands?" Louise asks. "It's thanks to the people, the men and women who went above and beyond and tried to open a new era. People like Nobuna, Einstein, Newton and many others." I said. "Now I want to meet her even more." Louise said as I examined the salt and pepper. "Are you looking for something?" "Oui, mayonnaise for my salad." I said before it clicked. "Mayonnaise? That's it." I said.

In the area picked by Tsuda for our competition. I set up what's coming. "Come one, come all! It's time for the takoyaki battle!" Nobuna's cheered. "In the red stall, Akechi Juubei Mitsuhide and her assistant Inuchiyo! In the blue stall, Connor Beyak and Goemon! The winner gets 120,000 kan! Lose and you get sent to the dungeon in Gifu Castle! Time to get started!" "Barbarian, you're going to the dungeons!" Mitsuhide says with confidence. "Oh, my! Juubei already has her batter, and is totally prepared!" Nobuna cheered. "Not just plain old batter! The wheat is fragrant and firm sanugi wheat. And I've added a delicious stock made of konbu seaweed and bonito!" Mitsuhide announced. "Sh-She knows just what people from Kansai want!" Soukyuu says. "And look at the mountain of high class ingredients! She's using her money to overpower the opposition!" Nobuna shouts to the audience. "Takoyaki is middle class food." I say as I set to work. "You're just upset cause you're losing." Goemon says. "Negative waves Mariarty, Negative waves." I responded. "Now! Add in the top quality Akashi octopus!" Mitsuhide says. "Splendid! Just splendid! Compared to that..." Nobuna said looking in my direction. "Huh? The fire's not hot enough? Leave that to me!" Goemon says before the fire effectively blows up in my face. "Too hot! It's burning." I said. "My Fire was alittle too strong." Goemon says. "Wow. Look at those flames. Will they be okay?" Nobuna says into the microphone. "I can't lose to the barbarian!" Mitsuhide says. "It's time to MickyD's it." I said. "There's the barbarian language! I have no idea what that is, but when he starts talking in barbarian language, he's serious! What will he show us?" Nobuna explains to the crowd. "MickeyD's it?" Tsuda questioned. "It's a bluff, what else?" Mitsuhide says as we finish up. "What is this? It's dark and hard... and it's got this white gooey stuff splashed on it." Nobuna says. "I blame Paris for all the unholy images running through my head." I muttered. "That's a condiment called mayonnaise." I explained. "Mayonnaise?" Questioned Nobuna. "Just give it a try." I said. "Fine." Nobuna said before taking a bite. "This is great!" Nobuna said. "What am I eating? I'm so happy I'm crying." Soukyuu says. "This 'mayonnaise' in combination with the crispy texture, is exquisite!" Tsuda says. "No." Mitsuhide mutters the judges enjoy my fast food take on the dish. "Wh-What is this?" Tsuda asked upon seeing Mitsuhide's creation. "Miso-takoyaki topped with plenty of lord Nobuna's favorite, Hacchou miso! Now eat up and cry tears of joy." Mitsuhide boasts as the all eat one. They immediately turn about and try not to hurl. "This is awful." Nobuna states. "What am I eating?" Soukyuu asked. "All the ingredients are perfect but she rushed and ruined it." Tsuda said. "This can't..." Mitsuhide stumbles. "Okay, we have it in the bag." I said to Goemon and Maeda. "We will now announce the votes of the thirty-six Sakai Egoushuu. The winner is..." Tsuda paused for dramatic effect. "Akechi Mitsuhide!" "I did it!" Mitsuhide shouted with joy. "Somethings wrong here." Goemon said. "Beyak should have won." Maeda said. "Say whatever you like. I won, that's all that matters." Mitsuhide said. "You used a lot of money." Soukyuu said to Tsuda. "We'll just leave the miso off when we serve it to the customers. Now the takoyaki and Sakai are mine." Tsuda said. "Those were the rules. But the MickyD's are mine." Soukyuu explained. "What?" Tsuda said. "You don't need them, do you?" Soukyuu asked. "Clever." Tsuda says. "And when the princess unites Japan, Sakai will be mine again." Soukyuu says. "I hope you're not counting your chickens before they've hatched." Tsuda said to Nobuna. "Are you a hundred percent okay with this?" I ask Mitsuhide. "Perfectly okay! You can head off to the Gifu Dungeons, barbarian." Mitsuhide answered before turning to Nobuna. "Now, lord Nobuna, time to order him away! Come on, lord Nobuna!" "Take the 120,000 kan to Konoe in the morning." Nobuna said before walking off only stopping infront of Mitsuhide for a moment. "Understood, Mitsuhide?" "Mitsuhide?" Mitsuhide said her own name. "You're terrible." Maeda said before walking off. "I'm disappointed in you." Goemon said before she left. I waited a moment before leting our a sigh. "Better Stop her from doing something stupid." I said as I followed Nobuna.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The time of my reign has finally begun! Excellent work, Miss Nobuna." Yoshimoto said as we sat in the court of Kyoto. "Do you understand your position?" Katsuie asked. "Oh, are you going to kill me? I'm your ruler now!" Yoshimoto said. "Not yet, you're not!" Katsuie responded as she reached over to draw her katana. "Leave her alone." Nobuna said stopping her. "We finally got them to accept her succession. If she gets killed, it'll all be for nothing. And she makes a better figurehead if she's a bit dim." "I am the figurehead ruler! A shiny, pretty figurehead." Yoshimoto said as she walked away. "The repairs to Yamato Palace are coming along well. They should be finished in time for Imagawa's succession." Nagahide states. "Sorry I've had to leave that to you when you're just back from battle." Nobuna apologized to Nagahide. "Um, there's something that bothers me. I don't know where Matsunaga Danjo is." Hanbei says. "You don't think she ran with Miyoshi to Shikoku?" Nobuna asked. "No." Hanbei answers. Nobuna pauses for a moment before saying. "But she can't do anything on her own." "I wouldn't think so, but..." Hanbei says. "What upsets me more is Mitsuhide!" Katsuie says. "Let it go already. Envy is one of the seven deadly sins of man for a reason." I said from my spot. "No! Cheating is wrong." Maeda says. "Mitsuhide was too stubborn about it. She was trying to prove something." I explained. "Seems you really want to defend her." Nobuna says. "She made a mistake, plain and simple." I respond while turning a page in my book. "I know, already. She didn't mean anything wrong." Nobuna says. "You're too naïve, princess!" Katsuie argues.

"This is bad." Nobuna said as we were all gathered out on the deck. "They must've decided that with Nobuna in the capital, it wasn't time to fight." Hanbei explained. "They say that Takeda and Uesugi have joined forces. And that they have 50,000 soldiers." Katsuie says. "There's no time to lose. Withdraw all of our forces to Gifu." Nobuna says. "Wait. Takeda and Uesugi can't join forces. It's improbable." I said entering a thinking position. "Well, it happened!" Nobuna shouted at me. "It is indeed true that they made peace in kawanakajima." Hagahide said. "What about Yamamoto Katauke? The Kitsutsuki Strategy flopped, and Shingen's brother died, too, right?" I asked. "Both Takeda's and Uesugi's armies are unharmed. We've confirmed it." Nagahide said. "Verdammit." I said as I slammed my fist on the railings. "A Takeda-Uesugi army was supposed to be impossible. But we might be too far to turn back now." "There's Owari And Mino between us and them." Nobuna argued. "We've made it to the capital and are on the verge of establishing a new regime. The eyes of the world are upon you, they are watching to see if Oda Nobuna is fit to rule Japan." I responded. "All forces withdraw. That's my decision." Nobuna says. "Think of the people, the people who believe in you to create a new era. Isn't this the time to stand firm?" I ask. "The viper is..." Nobuna paused. "In Mino! My mother's in Owari. I can't rule Japan if I abandon the people I care about." "I understand..." I trailed off. "You don't understand! You don't understand at all! I never thought I'd hear you say that. I thought that at least you would be different!" Nobuna snapped. "I was supposed to send the person who lost the takoyaki match to the Gifu castle dungeons. Get out of here. I don't want to see you ever again." Nobuna then stormed off.

I was walking down a small path in the back garden stuck in my thoughts when something snapped me out. I spun around and jumped back on instinct to avoid the butt of a matchlock being shoved into my gut. "Who are you?" I questioned as I drew my Shashka and khanjali from my belt. The man smirked before swinging his matchlock at me like a baseball bat. I quickly slipped under it and shot forwards hoping to end this quickly only to receive the matchlock to the back of the head. I blacked out almost immediately.

I slowly came to and spotted the rope tying me to a tree. It was wrapped tightly around my body multiple times making it somewhat difficult to breath. "What the fuck?" I questioned as I squirmed alittle before the man approached. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked while analyzing his gun, upon closer inspection it was an ordinary matchlock but had a glass scope attached to it. "You know kidnapping is illegal." I said. "You're my bait. You're bait to bring in Oda Nobuna." You plan to assassinate her? You picked a piss pour spot as a sniper. Wide open and no cover. You should hide in a bush or behind a rock and wait for her away from me." I said looking around. "Stay put. Once the target's dead, I'll kill you, too." The sniper said. "Nobuna wouldn't come looking for me." I said before he placed the barrel of his gun up against my forehead. "I don't know about that." The man said. "We'll pay you three times what you're getting." I offered hoping to buy time. "I'd rather have fame than money. If I kill Oda Nobuna, the one on the verge of uniting Japan. I, Sugitani Zenjuubou, shall be famous throughout the land." Zenjuubou said. "You know, fame could also come from helping Nobuna unite Japan. Be one of the great uniters of Japan." I said. "If Japan is United and at peace, people like me are out of a job. People who, like me, love this chaotic civil war age." Zenjuubou said before turning away from me and ending our conversation.

"It's almost time." He said as he laid in the grass after he gagged me. I fumbled around for my left pocket hoping the my phone still had some juice after the hours using it for music. I soon spotted the dust cloud thrown up by two horses as they came down the trail. I quickened my search and knocked it out of my pocket. I prayed I had the volume up to full. Quickly I punch in my passcode and tap on Spotify. I scroll down to 40-1 and get ready to tap it last second. A second off and Nobuna's dead. Just as I saw his finger tighten on the trigger I hit play. "BABTISED IN FIRE 40-1!" Blared out causing him to flinch and miss his shot. He quickly got up and ran.

"People are so fragile." Mitsuhide's attacker said before Nobuna's gunshot cut her off. "Snap out of it, Juubei!" Nobuna shouted. "Lord Nobuna? You're alive." Mitsuhide said letting her guard down. "Of course I am!" Nobuna said. "Lord Nobuna!" Mitsuhide cried. "What are you doing here?" The attacker said. "Saved at the last moment." I said. "Suguitani Zenjuubou escaped, though. And so we ran back here. Even with just the five of us, we're more than enough reinforcement!" I said as I drew my Shashka and Khanjali, slowly approaching Mitsuhide's side. "Are you stupid? If something happens to lord Nobuna..." Mitsuhide argued. "It was her decision, who am I to argue it when I support it." I said before quoting Nobuna. "'Juubei can be a little close-minded, but she's part of my family, and shares my dream.'" "She said that?" Mitsuhide asked as she backed up. "It's a dream. Just a dream." Mitsuhide's attacker said. "So, it is a dream." Mitsuhide said as she turned to her attacker as she launched an attack with her spear. "It's no dream!" I shouted as I talked her away from the spear. "Beyak!" Mitsuhide shouted as we landed. "Stay out of this!" Mitsuhide's attacker shouted at me before a shot from Nobuna interrupted her. "Beyak, are you okay?" Nobuna asked. "You'll pay for what you did to Mr. Beyak." Hanbei said before throwing one of her spell tags in the air. It caused all the fire to die down. "Why did you save me?" Mitsuhide asked while looking away. I grabbed her shoulders as I looked her dead in the eye. "Believe in Nobuna. She needs you." I snapped. "If you ever find yourself uncertain in the future, remember... the image of Kiyomizu temple burning, and how Nobuna appeared." "Mr. Beyak." Mitsuhide said as I stood up and turned to face her attacker. "The tables have turned, Matsunaga Danjo." Nobuna said as I got ready to rush her. "Unfortunate. I'd hoped to bring even greater chaos to these times of war." Danjo said. "So, you're a carbon copy of the assassin?" I asked. "No. My wish is to burn this whole country to the ground." Danjo said. "Why would you..." Hanbei asked. "If I told you the answer was my skin, would you understand?" Danjo said before her men stormed the deck and surrounded us. "How long can just the five of you fight?" I chuckled darkly which turned into a dark laughter. "We're surrounder. Great now they can't escape!" I shouted as I raised my weapons high. "There's more than just five of us." Nobuna boasted. "The 'Bontenmaru wants to be like that too super-sword!'" Bontenmaru said before an explosion took away all the troops behind her. "The beast of the apocalypse, Bontenmaru, is here!" Bontenmaru announced. "Takayama Dom Justo shall aide you!" Justo announced as he and his cavalry arrived. "Konishi Joachin is here as well!" Joachin announced as his cavalry group arrived. "Everyone here is your ally in creating a new era!" Louise said as she came to a stop. "Those are all people like me, hated and with no place in this country. Even missionaries with no weapons. This is Oda Nobuna's power? She's different... she's different from everyone else. I'm certain she can..." Danjo muttered before dropping her spear and falling to her knees. "I, Matsunaga Danjo Hisahide, surrender myself." "I see." Nobuna says from her vantage point.

It took sevral days for the new governing body to take power. Once that was done lady Himeko asked for us. "I want to have Oda Nobuna rule the country. Only when it has a good ruler can the nation have a brighter future." Himeko said. "Nobuna is a country count who loves war. We don't know what she may be thinking." The head advisor said. "It's true that I don't know what's in her heart. But the man behind her, Connor Beyak, is a good man." Himeko said. "Huh?" Nobuna and I said at the same time. "D-Did this barbarian touch you?" The head advisor asked. "What is she talking about?" Nobuna questioned the head advisor. "Just by touching someone, she can read what's in their heart." The head advisor explained. "Wait. What?!" I said in surprise. "If Connor Beyak's callings burn so brightly for her, Oda Nobuna must be a good person as well." Himeko said. "But Connor Beyak dislikes showing emotions, he prefers to shy away from any really emotional attachment he doesn't deem necessary for the safety of those he chooses to protect. Oda Nobuna, take care." Himeko said. "I'll remember that." Nobuna said. "Oda Nobuna... why didn't you lead the new regime yourself?" Himeko asked. "I'll pass on that. What I want is freedom." Nobuna answered. "Freedom?" Himeko asked. "I want to remove the idea of 'position' from the country, and show, through my own life, that you can choose your own future." Nobuna answers. "You blaspheme-" the head advisor starts to say before Himeko cuts him off. "I understand." Himeko said. "But why do you feel that way?" Nobuna looks over her shoulder at me for a second before turning back to Himeko and answering. "For my dreams!" "I will pray that your dreams come true." Himeko said.

In the burnt palace we sat in Nobuna's court with a new addition of Danjo Hisahide. "The only provinces that haven't sent any messengers to Imagawa's new administration are Wakasa and Echizen." Nagahide said. "Echizen?" Nobuna muttered Asakura Yoshikage. The powerful monk of Hiei Mountain, Shoulakuin..." "The ruler of Sakai, Tsuda Soukyuu... and leader of the conspirators the imperial advisor, Konoe Sakihisa. Disgusting." Nagahide said. "Let's kill them all!" Katsuie said. "They're all powerful people in there own right, and we need evidence to kill them, which we don't have." I point out. "Isn't Danjo proof enough?!" Katsuie. "My testimony would be ridiculed." Danjo said. "Katsuie not all of Japan likes outsiders. I barely even convinced the blacksmiths here to start producing the new rifles I designed." I said. "Then attack Asakura!" Katsuie said. "Asakura is allied with the Asai clan." Hanbei said. "Kanjuurou is in Asai, right?" Nobuna asks. "We attack Wakasa. It'll make Asakura think twice before acting. Tell everyone we'll be striking Wakasa." "It will be Wakasa, correct? Not Echizen?" I asked causing Nobuna to flinch. "Nobuna." "Th-That's right. That's what I said." Nobuna answered. "I know all about Wakasa! Let me take the lead." Mitsuhide said with excitement. "Sure. Go get 'em." Nobuna said. "Leave it to me!" Mitsuhide said. "Then who will protect Kyo?" Maeda asked. "We'll leave Beyak." Nobuna said. "Good then I can train my troops on the new rifles quickly." I said.

"She's calling in forces from Mikawa as well." I said while looking over Kyoto. "Why do I have to do paperwork?" "Quit complaining and just protect Kyo." Mitsuhide says. "That was your job." I said. "That's right. So you need to do as good a job as I would, Mister Beyak." Mitsuhide said as she pulled a blue pouch with a flower on it from within her sleeve. "A charm?" I asked in surprise. "I-I knitted it myself. You'd better be grateful!" Mitsuhide said. "Of course, thank you for your kindness." I said as I accepted the gift. "I don't want you dying." Mitsuhide said. "All I'm doing is staying here." I said. "We don't know what will happen. You and I are going to help Lord Nobuna conquer Japan! I won't have you leaving us before she's done." Mitsuhide said.

"Nene is here!" Nene announces as she throws open the doors. Maeda, Goemon and myself were gathered around Hanbei who was suffering from a cold. "Why are you here exactly?" I asked as Nene closed the doors. "The princess has asked me to make sure you don't fool around with any girls." Nene said after sitting down. "That damn woman..." I mutter before Hanbei started coughing. "You doing okay Hanbei?" I asked. "I'm sorry. I think I used too much of my power at Kiyomizu Temple." Hanbei said before coughing again. I placed the back of my hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Do you know a way to lower her fever?" Goemon asks. "Yes, I'll whip up some chicken noodle soup while the rest of you cool under her arms." I said. "Under her arms, right?" Nene said before pulling down Hanbei's Kimono, my head snapped away just as she started to pull down. "Don't look, Mr. Beyak!" Hanbei said. "Way ahead of you." I said as I slipped out the door before calling back. "Us a damp cloth to cool her down." I quickly made my way to the kitchen and started to make chicken noodle soup. "I swear you could taste the chicken and tomato, and the noodle and the marrow bone, but it really wasn't nothing but some water and potatoes and the wonderful wonderful soup stone." I sang as I whipped up a hot pot of chicken noodle soup.

"I was sure Nobuna would launch an attack at Echizen." I said as I helped feed the now thankfully clothed Hanbei. "That would cause problems for the Asai." Goemon said. "Yea, it would then cause problems for us. In history she attacks Echizen, she is betrayed by the Asai behind her and is cut off from Kyo, trapping them. It's a major part of history. It's almost unavoidable." I said. "The Retreat at Kanegasaki." "Lord Nobuna is in danger!" Hanbei says before coughing. "It's fine. She's gone to Wakasa." "That was a lie. Her real plan was to go east as soon as she entered Wakasa, and launch a surprise attack on Echizen." Hanbei panicked. "And this is what plan B is for. Ready the troops, we leave in ten, set course for Kanegasaki." I ordered. "Hanbei, I'll leave the capital in your care with 500 of the new riflemen and 1000 of the Ferguson riflemen as well as 2500 infantry and 200 cavalry." "I'm sorry. If I'd known what would happen at Kanegasaki..." Hanbei said. "Don't worry, I'll hold the line and get Nobuna and her forces out of there." I comforted her. "If the Asai armies cutoff her line of retreat, her armies will be stranded in enemy territory. They'll be caught between the Asai and Asakura armies, and be annihilated." Hanbei said as I worked out the quickest route on a map. "We must tell the princess." Maeda said. "Find out what our friend Nagamasa is doing. Odani is our first priority." I said while plotting my route. "I'll go, too." Hanbei said before she started coughing. "You need to rest." I said. "And I need you in charge of the capital." "Th-Then, I'll send Zenki in my place." Hanbei said before Zenki appeared.

I rode along the path hoping that the bridge wasn't out like the last two. I looked over at it and saw that it was out. "Damn." I muttered before I saw Nobusumi. "Are you okay, Nobunsumi?" I asked him from across the fallen bridge. "Beyak!" He said in surprise as he picked himself up from his fall. "What happened? Where's Nagamasa?" I asked. "Imprisoned." He shouted back. "Imprisoned?" I questioned. "Give this to my sister!" Nobusumi shouted as he tossed a package to me. I caught it and saw it was a purple cloth with red tassels. "This is..." I muttered before Zenki in his fox form appeared between the approaching cavalry and Nobusumi. "A fox monster?" One of them asked in fear. "Go, Beyak!" Nobusumi shouted. "What are you say? I have to save-" I started to shout back before he cut me off. "I'm fine! Besides, there's someone I can't leave behind." "I understand. Family is important." I said. "Zenki! Nobusumi... don't die on me yet." I said as Zenki jumped across the ravine.

"But there are 20,000 Asakura soldiers. We're about to face a real counterattack." Nagahide said to Nobuna as I rode my exhausted horse into the planning room. "We'll finish it before then." Nobuna said before noticing me jump from my horse. "Beyak, what are you doing here?" "Nobuna." I said as I place the package that Nobusumi tossed me down on the table. "Retreat. Asai has betrayed you. The Oda armies are just like this pouch, blocked in on both sides. We'll be wiped out. Flee with your best men, I'll take the rest and the small contingent of my men and hold up a rear guard action to buy you some time, head for Kyoto and meet up with the main body of my men and fortify the city." "No way..." Nobuna muttered. "Wh-What are you talking about? Asai can't betray us... Kanjuurou's married there." "The one who brought me that pouch was Nobusumi. Nagamasa's been imprisoned. Hisamasa has taken power." I said as I counted my ammunition for my new rifle. The M1819 Hall rifle with minié balls. "He may be stupid, but still, that's..." Nobuna trailed off. "I was careless I knew this would happen if you attacked Echizen. I was relieved when you said. I'm sorry." I apologize. "No. If I'd told the truth from the beginning... it felt like you could read my mind, so I..." Nobuna said. I give a somewhat exasperated sigh before muttering. "Even in this century women think men can read minds." "Reporting." A messenger said inturupting my counting at 40. "The Asakura forces have entered Kinome Pass." Everyone was surprised at that. "The famous warriors Magara Naoki and Naozumi are leading the way. They're coming fast." The messenger continued. "Princess, we must withdraw!" Katsuie panicked. "I'll draw them away from the rear. Escape then-" Nobuna's started to watch before she was cut off by Nagahide. "No, you can't fight an army that size!" "Who can I ask to do it?!" Nobuna snapped as she slammed her hands down on the table. "I don't want to let anyone die!" "Youre asking the impossible." Nagahide said. "Then... surrender." Nobuna said. "We'll surrender." "Are you going to give up on conquering Japan?!" Katsuie shouted. "It's not worth everyone's life. If a female count becomes a nun, she won't be killed." Nobuna said. "If you surrender, you will be killed." Danjo said. "After a betrayal of this size they'll be coming to kill you." "The Oda Clan- no, Japan itself, cannot survive without you." Nagahide said. "Order one of your retainers to guard the rear. Order them to die." "I won't." Nobuna said. "If you want to conquer, then people will die for it!" Nagahide shouted as she slammed her fist down on the table. "Accept it." "I-I can't order someone to-" Nobuna started to say before I cut her off. "I'll take my contingent of men and hold our ground." "Don't be stupid! I will!" Katsuie said. "How are the Oda going to conquer Japan without their finest warrior?" I asked causing Katsuie to back off. "Beyak, why would you..." Nobuna asked. "If I hadn't met you, Nobuna. I would be dead in a ditch somewhere covered in blood and guts. To help Oda Nobuna conquer, and then sail the we've come seas with her... an incredible dream, isn't it? But it's thanks to that, I was able to look forwards in life, not backwards. If you abandon your conquest, then my life is worthless." I explained. "Beyak." Nobuna muttered as I approached and pulled out my iPod. "This connects this time and the future. It's like a futuristic pocket watch. My father bought it for me." I said as I placed it in her hands. "You have a father in the future..." Nobuna said. "Of course. Everyone must have a father and mother. We aren't cells." I joke before becoming serious. "If you don't do your best, our future will disappear. You're the only one who can change that and bring about the end of the old world and the creation of a new one." I said before Nobuna started to tear up. "You liar!" Nobuna said as she grabbed my shirt. "You said you'd stay with me until my dream came true!" She then started hitting me. "Liar! Liar! Liar!" Before she stopped to cry. "Listen to me. If you let anyone else be the rear guard they'll die." I said. "You'll die!" Nobuna said as I broke her grip on my shirt and grabbed my wrist. "You'll be killed! Because... because everyone I love dies." Nobuna said through tears. I reached out and cupped her cheek. "I came to this time for you. So I promise, I won't make you sad." I said. "Beyak..." Nobuna said. "When you make it back safe, and I come back alive, this time I'm taking the best prize I could get in all of Japan." I said.

I looked over the long column of cavalry approaching before I heard two sets of footsteps behind me. "You're still here?" I asked turning around and seeing Mitsuhide and Motoyasu. "Mikawa was able to become independent because of you, Mr. Beyak. I want to repay you for that." The Motoyasu said. "It's fine, get going." I said. "But..." she tried to argue. "If we have no one left to rule the country after Japan's United, we're in trouble. Once the country's at peace, you, Ieyasu- No Motoyasu, will be the best one to rule. And Mitsuhide... you will cross the sea with Nobuna." I said. "G-Go out to the rest of the world?" Mitsuhide asked. "Yes. So both of you must live. For Nobuna's sake." "I'll leave Mr. Hanzou. He wants to stay." Motoyasu says. "The devil wishes to stay?" I ask. Mitsuhide waljs up to me and says. "If you die, I'll laugh and say you were never a match for me." "It takes a lot to kill this stubborn slav." I said before holding up the charm she gave me. "And with alittle luck I'll walk off the battlefield." "It'll work a treat! You won't die no matter what happens!" Mitsuhide says.

Looking over the field I realize something. I only had 500 men for my rear guard action. I set up along the path in some cover. I quickly ordered sandbag walls erected as fall back lines with plenty of ammunition behind them. I split the group into three ranks to allow the best rate of fire possible.

The enemy cavalry quickly came charging up the hill towards me. I aimed for the person behind the commander with my new M1819 rifle and pulled the trigger causing the rest of the line to fire. I watched as the enemy faltered before charging again. That's when the well drilled troops in the second tank fired off their volley throwing the enemy a curveball. "Third rank! On my mark! Fire!" I shouted causing the Third rank to fire down range and whip out another batch of cavalry. "Slowly make your way to the first sandbag line!" I ordered from horseback before aiming down range again and sighting their general. I squeezed the trigger but the round hit the horse under her. "Amazing." Goemon commented at the technique. "The Oda army will eventually use something similar to this technique at Nagashino, but this one was done by the French and the British. Effective against larger forces and cavalry." I said. "They ran away." One of Goemons body guards commented. "No, They'll come back. Most likely with a larger force. Goemon, run to Mino. Get the Viper to Oumi." I ordered. "But..." Goemon said. "If we scare the Asai, our chances of survival rise. Please follow my orders." I said. "U-Understood! Everyone, protect Beyak for me!" She ordered her guard. "We can't refuse when you're tripping over your tongue like that." One said. "The boss's orders are absolute." Another said. "Leave the chief barbarian to us." A third said. Goemon nodded to them before turning to me. "Beyak! Good luck!" Goemon said before leaving. I then turned to my new body guards. "The guys always get the worst jobs." I said. "It's fine, brother." The first said. "We're all prepared to lay down our lives for you." The third said. "We'll protect you, chief!" One of the foot soldiers around me said. "You're our star of hope!" Another said before a huge war cry was shouted. "I'm starting to feel like Patton or Rommel." I commented. "That's What's odd about you." Hanzou said. "You're a weird one yourself, devil Hanzou." I shot back as he scoffed. "Now we fall back!" I ordered. "Move as fast as you can!" We quickly fell back to the next sandbag line.

I leaned against part of the sandbag wall we had put together and waited with a handful of other soldiers. "Hold." I ordered as the enemy cavalry came charging forwards. "Fire!" I shouted as the first volley went down range throwing back the group coming up. Another infantry group charges up behind the cavalry and runs into the next volley from the Ferguson rifles behind us. I watch as a group of about 100 cavalry charges up towards us. Only for the Third rank of Ferguson rifles to fire down on them. "General. The canons are loaded." A runner said as he crouched down beside me. "When they reach the the halfway point open up with grapeshot." I said as I watched another cavalry charge start to form. There charge must hold about 200 cavalry as they make their way across the field as they reach the halfway point I hear two loud booms as the canons go off. The enemy cavalry crashes through the grapeshot and continued charging towards us. "Make ready!" I shout as I finish reloading and take aim. "Aim!" And the front rank pointed their rifles down range. "Fire!" I shout as a wall of lead was sent towards the charging cavalry. Many horses and men dropped dead but they pushed on. "Second rank! Make ready! Aim!" I shouted. "Fire!" Another wall of lead was sent down range. "Third rank!" Suddenly the enemy crashed into the wooden stakes many men were thrown from their horses and crashed into the stakes or past them. "Make ready!" I shouted. "Aim!" The cavalry starts to dismount. "Fire!" And the dismounting troops were cut down. From behind the horses came a large contingent of infantry armed with spears. They quickly vault the wooden stakes and run head long into the volley from the front rank. "Men fix bayonets!" I shout as I set my bayonet in place And jab it towards a onrushing foot soldier.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Fire!" I shouted as their infantry pushed us further into the forest. "Change positions after firing! Don't stay in one spot!" I point down range and aim for the shadows. I feel the kick of my rifle as the ball leaves the barrel. Quickly I fall back with my men. I had set my horse off to return to Nobuna as fast as possible. "There are enemies everywhere!" One of my body guards said. "We just have to keep moving." I said. "But it's pitch black in these mountains." Another said. "If we can get to Wakasa, the enemy will give up. You can do it." I responded. "If you say so, brother, I think we just might survive." He said. "Aye, that's correct. If we can link up with Nobuna, Katsuie and Nagahide, will be there to greet us." I said boosting the men's spirtits. "Our boss' smile Is enough for us." One of my body guards said causing the rest of them to cheer. "Then let's break out and link up with them!" I said as I reloaded my rifle.

I watched as the enemy generals finally entered the fray. I took a potshot at one in the dark before I had to duck out of the way from the others sword. "Hasshi, take our brother and get out of here!" My chief body guard ordered. "Alright." I said. "Sorry but I have an appointment to make, can't stay to chat." I quickly ducked and rolled away from the general before Hasshi picked me up. "General, we're leaving." He said before the snap of a twig drew our attention. "The Oda clan's barbarian." Said a deep voice. I looked the man up and down and realized he looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "If it weren't for the castle you built at Sunomata, I would have... I will never forgive Oda Nobuna or her pet barbarian!" He said revealing his weapon as a pole axe. Hasshi pulled me back and stepped in the way. "H-Hasshi!" I said in surprise. "I won't let go even when I'm dead." Hasshi said. "General, get out of here... while you can..." "rest in peace Hasshi." I said before taking off. I quickly met up with other body guards and tried to escape my hunter.

We stopped for a rest after about two hours of running in the dark. "How many made it?" I asked. "A few Owari soldiers are still fighting, but it was such a mess back there." My chief body guard said. "Damn." I said. "We need to keep moving." I heard the Asai arrive. As we started moving. "Damn it. I knew this would be tuff but I was hoping for some luck." I muttered as I climbed over a fallen tree before Rokurata! jump over and knocked me down while shouting. "Watch out." I saw a group of arrows land in his back. "Shit, no Rokurata!" I said as I lifted him up. I looked to the sky as more arrows came down before one of Hanbei's magic shields activated. "The enemy is after you." Zenki said as he and Hanzou appeared. "To win a war, you slay the enemy General. Especially if that General is the hero of Sunomata. The bounty on your head is probably worth a fortune." Hanzou said. "I'm not worth that much." I said as I picked myself up off the ground. "Bounty, Huh? I suppose we could kill Beyak ourselves." Zenki said. "I see. We certainly can't let him escape now." Hanzou said. I stood up and fixed my bayonet and drew my Shashka. "I'm not running anymore. If I can't stay here alive then let me stay here dead." I said. "I'm sure that corpse there would be glad to hear that. The man sacrificed his life to protect has chosen to die like a dog. Oda Nobuna wanted to say that same thing, but she chose to live." Hanzou said. "Nobuna is needed... by the country, by everyone... but me.. not so much." I said. "Then it doesn't matter if you die?" Hanzou asks. "I'm nobody important, no past, no future. Just a man trapped in time. What else am I supposed to do?" I asked. "The question is what you're going to use your life for." Zenki said. "Can you die for your companions?" Hanzou asked. "I'd rather come out alive then dead. Either way I'll still come out. But I will not leave them behind and run like a coward." I answered. "Then die here." Hanzou said.

I watched as a canon ball impacted infront of my chief body guard. "Monkey of the Oda Clan, come out!" I heard the man that killed Hasshi shout before blowing away a group of foot men. "We're splitting up, get the hell out of dodge." I said as I crouched beside him. "What are you talking about? Boss ordered us to protect you!" He shouted. "We needn't to survive first, splitting up means they will catch only a handful of us." I responded as another canon ball kicked up a cloud of dirt. "Don't die, brother." He said. "I'm a tuff nut to crack." I said before we separated.

"This is the end." The masked man said. "You're the fucker who's hunting me, eh? If I fight you, will you let my men return home to their families?" I asked. "A samurai can at least listen to someone's last request, can't they?" "Very well. They are all worth far more than you." The masked man answered. "May the lord protect them." I said. "I will speak to Yoshikage about your soldiers. You can die with no regrets." He said while lifting a canon. Suddenly Hanzou was at my side. "It would be humiliating to have your life taken by the enemy." Hanzou said before dropping a flash bomb. "Farewell, Connor Beyak." Hanzou then disappeared and I ducked down to allow the dirt to cover me.

It was tuff to breath as I only had small air holes to allow air to come in and it was getting very warm and stuffy under the dirt, I had to wait for Hanzou to dig me out or for a couple hours, whichever came first. I couldn't make any moves so I sat in the uncomfortable position, trying to control my breathing and making sure I didn't disturbs the soil on top of me while stopping the bleeding that was caused by the explosive. I checked my phone and squinted as the brightness lit up the small cave I was hiding in. The time read 3:34am it had definitely been over four hours and I had yet to be dug out. I quickly dug myself out. "Fuck!" I muffled myself as I stretched myself too far and caused more blood to come out. I quickly pull off my shirt and rip it into bandages to stop the bleeding. I slowly make my way towards Hiei Mountain using my rifle like a crutch. On my way down the mountain I run into a band of soldiers who didn't look to friendly. I tried to avoid them but the spotted me. Quickly I dropped to a knee and took a shot at one of them. He dropped before the man next to him knocked an arrow and took aim. I didn't have time to reload so I tried to duck behind a tree and the arrow skinned along my back throwing my off balance and over the edge of the cliff. I felt my head smack into something solid before I blacked out.

I come to, to the sight of Goemon looking down at me. "How long was I out?" I asked as I tried to move. "Pretty long." Hanzou said. "Atleast I'm alive to say that I pulled off a real ninja trick." I chuckled before seeing that a small army had gathered outside the cave I found myself in. "How'd I end up here?" I questioned as I looked around. "Mitsuhide found you passed out on the side of the mountain and nursed you back to health." Dousan said breaking my train of thought. "Right, I must report to Nobuna. Goemon, did you bring my horse?" I asked. "Yes." She responded. "Good." I said. "Tonight we ride to Hiei Mountain." I quickly left the cave and mounted along with most of the others. "Hiya!" I shouted urging my horse to move quickly.

Approaching Hiei Mountain we saw the fire reaching towards the heavens. I pick a clear path and ride up to a soldier manning the enterance. "Where's Nobuna." I demand. "General Beyak!" He said in surprise. "Lord Nobuna is up there." He said pointing towards the top of the mountain. "Thanks." I said before I gave my horse a little nudge to speed up the mountain. The trees around us were on fire and falling down in our path. I jumped one that was burning down as the others followed suit. I quickly looked for the fastest route to the top. Hoping to find Nobuna quickly. As we reach the top I notice that the enterance had collapsed and was burning, I didn't slow down just leaned forwards to jump the burning logs. As I cleared it I spotted Nobuna and shouted her name to get her attention. Landing I turned my horse to the side and dismounted to run to her. She sat there for a second before getting up and running towards me. "Beyak!" She shouted as she jumped into my arms. "Hey, Nobuna, not so hard. I just rode here at top speed after getting injured by shrapnel." I said. "Idiot!" She shouted. "Doofus! Twit! Moron! How could you die and leave me behind?!" She ranted on me. "Sorry." I said. "You promised you'd stay with me until my dream came true! You liar!" She continued. "Jeez, I'm sorry." I said again. "Don't go anywhere." She said as she finally let go of me. "Stay with me forever. That's an order!" "Aye aye, I read you loud and clear." I said. "On another note, I'm back. And it would be nice if you were to fulfill your promise." "My promise?" Nobuna asked. "Yes, I still want the most beautiful woman in Japan." I said. "Fine." Nobuna said. "This is a dream anyway." "Nobuna..." I said before leaning in. She clinched as she noticed something. "What's wrong? Go on!" Dousan said. "No fair." Maeda said. "Your first kiss tastes like honey!" Motoyasu said. I just chuckled as Nobuna realized that's this wasn't a dream. A quick slap to the face made me stop chuckling quickly. "Ouch." I muttered as I held my jaw. "So, it does hurt. It's not a dream." Nobuna said. "No shit Sherlock." I said before Nobuna screamed and kicked me. "A kiss?!" She shouted "You're terrible!" She punctuates this with kicks. "Hey, that was the deal." I said while trying to dodge her kicks. "I can't do that in front of other people! You stupid barbarian!" Nobuna said still kicking me. "Cut it out." I said as she jumped on me again. "You really are... a stupid barbarian." She said while giving me a hug. "Welcome back." "It's good to be back." I said as I returned the hug. Suddenly storm clouds rolled in and it started raining heavily. "That must be Hanbei." Nobuna said. "Just hope she doesn't collapse after this." I said as Nobuna rests her head on my shoulder.

Sitting on a hill after all the conflicts with Nobuna leaning against me was nice, the sun was out and our enemy had fled the Felix of battle without fielding any troops. "Asai, Asakura, Uesugi, Takeda, there are still many enemies standing in my way." Nobuna said. "You'll be fine." I said. "Hey, Beyak." Nobuna said catching my attention. "Make that promise once more. Until my dreams comes true..." "Yeah, I'll be walking by your side. Wherever you go, I'll be walking alongside you, just like the loyal Cossack I am." I promised. "Let's go, Beyak!" Nobuna said as she stood up infront of me. "Oy. Wait a sec." I said as she started running. "Come unite Japan with me!" She shouted.


End file.
